The Lioness Queen
by Scuta5
Summary: You know Simba's story, you know Timon and Pumbaa's story...but you don't know Nala's story! Follow Nala, a lioness from the Pride Lands, who is destined to become Queen. This is a story of love, tragedy, hope, betrayal, and friendship. Please Read and Review. Completed! Don't miss out on the sequel to The Lioness Queen. The Lioness Queen II: Nala's Pride is now up!
1. The Lioness Queen

The Lioness Queen

You know Simba's story, you know Timon and Pumbaa's story...but you don't know Nala's story! Follow Nala, a lioness from the Pride Lands, who is destined to become Queen. This is a story of love, tragedy, hope, betrayal, and friendship.

I also apologize for this not really being an actual chapter, and chapter 2 is where the story begins.

Written by Copper The Dragon. The characters and songs belong to Disney.

Author's Note: This story is rated T for a reason, and has mature themes. Now, I've written certain events for this story to add more emotional impact, and if you don't like the content, you don't have to continue reading.


	2. Sarafina

Prologue 

Night has fallen in the pride lands of Africa, a teenage lioness with blue eyes and tan fur is sitting near a waterhole. She lifts her head and looks to her left and sees a giant rock formation, a platform leaning against a vertical stone, hundreds of feet high.

She sighs edgily, while looking at her reflection in the water.  
The lioness is waiting for someone, she needs to talk to that "someone"  
The lioness's name is Sarafina.

Sarafina's ears twitched from a noise behind her.  
Sarafina looks behind her and sees a teenage lion with golden-brown fur with yellow eyes.  
The teenage lion frightened Sarafina.

"Mufasa, don't sneak up on me like that!" Sarafina exclaimed.

"Sorry Sarafina, I won't do it again." Mufasa apologized.  
She smiled warmly at Mufasa, he smiled back.  
Mufasa placed his paw on her right cheek gently, Sarafina closed her eyes.  
Mufasa leaned closer to Sarafina and kissed her on the lips, she kisses him back.

A few seconds later

Sarafina nor Mufasa wanted to break the kiss, but they had to eventually.  
Mufasa broke the kiss, Sarafina sighed happily. He nuzzles Sarafina, she purrs to Mufasa when he nuzzled her.  
Sarafina nuzzles him back.

The two teens stop nuzzling.  
She looks into his eyes, smiling lovingly.

"Mufasa, I love you." Sarafina said truthfully.

"I love you too, Sarafina." Mufasa replied.

"So, did Ahadi say if you're betrothed with anyone?" she asked hopefully.

"My father didn't say anything yet, but I know he'll choose you as my queen." he replied.

Sarafina licked Mufasa on the cheek.  
she leaned closer to his ear, Sarafina whispered something in Mufasa's ear, he blushed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Sarafina blushed.  
"Yes, I am." she replied.

Mufasa embraced her beautiful body.


	3. The desicion of Ahadi

Many days later 

Sarafina wakes up in the den, she sees Mufasa sleeping, Sarafina smiles.  
She sees another lioness with tan fur and yellow eyes named Sarabi.

"Sarabi, can I talk with you?" Sarafina asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Sarabi replied.

Sarafina and Sarabi walk out of the den.

meanwhile on top of Pride rock

Ahadi and his son, Mufasa are talking.  
"I've made my choice, my son." Ahadi said.  
"Of who my queen will be?" Mufasa asked.  
Ahadi nodded his head yes.  
"Sarabi, will be your queen." Ahadi said.

Mufasa was heartbroken, he was angry.  
"Father, I love Sarafina, I made love to her!" Mufasa yelled.

"You will not talk back, Sarabi will be your queen, that is final!!" Ahadi yelled.  
Mufasa ran down the steps of Pride rock, he stopped running when he saw Sarafina and Sarabi.  
Sarafina and Sarabi saw Mufasa.  
"I can't be your mate, Sarafina, Sarabi is the future queen." Mufasa said sadly.


	4. Sarabi

Sarafina yelled at Mufasa then ran away. 

"Sarafina." Sarabi said.

Sarabi walked toward Mufasa, then nuzzled him, he backed away.  
"Don't nuzzle me!" Mufasa exclaimed.

Sarabi froze in place.

"I hate this too, but we can't escape our future." Sarabi said.

Mufasa knew that Sarabi was right, he nuzzled her gently, not becaused he loved her but because he wanted to get used to her.

They stopped nuzzling.

"We must tell Sarafina about us, I hope she'll understand." Sarabi said.

To be continued...

Readers the next chapter will be longer.


	5. The last time as Mufasa's mate

Mufasa ran to Sarafina. 

"Sara, I'm sorry, i have no choice." Mufasa said.

Sarafina walked toward him.

Sarafina is crying.

"I love you, Mufasa." Sarafina said.

"I love you too, Sarafina." Mufasa said.

"Where is Sarabi?" Sarafina asked.

Mufasa looked behind him.

"She is at Pride rock." Mufasa replied.

Sarafina smiled seductively at Mufasa.

"Mufasa, since it's are last time to be together, i was hoping that..." Sarafina said.

Sarafina leaned closer and whispered in Mufasa's ear.

Mufasa blushed.

minutes later

Sarafina cried as she watched Mufasa go back to Sarabi.

Sarafina rubbed her stomach, she some how knew that Mufasa gave her a cub.

"If I'm right, my cub will change the pridelands for the better." Sarafina said to herself.

To Be Continued...

Readers sorry for the delay, I'll update this as much as possible and as soon as possible.


	6. Nala

Chapter 6: Nala

The sun hasn't risen just yet, a lioness cub with blue eyes and tan fur is sleeping in the den.

A lion cub with brownish gold fur and yellow eyes, ran past the lioness cub, he ran out of the den and on to the promontory of Priderock.

The name of the lioness cub with blue eyes and tan fur is Nala, her mother is Sarafina.  
Nala noticed the lion cub exit the den, she sighed.

Nala looked at her mother and smiled, soon after that she closed her eyes.  
She heard paw pads on the stone floor, and felt the lion cub run past her again.

Nala heard one pridelander grunt, "Oops, sorry." apologized the lion cub, Nala assumed the lion cub jumped on that pridelander's stomach.  
The name of the lion with brownish gold fur and yellow eyes is Simba.

Simba is the son of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi.

Nala opened her eyes and yawned, she carefully left her mother's arms and saw Simba telling his father to get up, Simba gently bit his father's right ear and tugged on it, he let go of his father's ear and fell backwards.

Simba grunted, he heard someone giggling, it was Nala.  
The young prince shook his head and ran towards his father, Simba tackled Mufasa's muzzle, Mufasa opened his eyes and looked at his son with one eye.

Simba glared at his father, "You promised." said Simba.  
"I'm up, I'm up." Mufasa said while yawning.

Nala silently walked up to Simba, to prevent waking anymore members of the pride.  
Mufasa smiled at Nala, oh how he was just wishing to tell Nala that he, Mufasa was her father, but Sarafina thought it wasn't the best time to tell Nala.

Mufasa, Sarabi and Simba walked out of the den, Nala watched them leave.

"My Nala, are you thirsty?" Sarafina asked.  
Nala smiled up at her mother, "Yes mom." Nala replied.  
Sarafina lied down, and let her daughter drink her milk.

To Be Continued...


	7. Sarafina tells a story

Chapter 7: Sarafina tells a story

Nala finished drinking her mother's milk, and looked around thinking of what to do.  
She saw one lion cub that greatly resembled Simba but with light blue eyes walking towards her.

The lion cub's name is Tojo, he loves to hear stories.  
Tojo was adopted by a young lioness named Adia.  
"Good morning, Nala." Tojo said sleepily.

Nala smiled, then she yawned.  
"Good morning Tojo," replied Nala.

Tojo laughed at Nala, she cocked her head.  
"What's so funny?" Nala asked.  
He pointed at her muzzle.

"You have milk on your muzzle." Tojo said while laughing.  
Nala wiped the milk off her muzzle with her left paw.

Sarafina smiled, and walked toward the two cubs.  
Tojo noticed Nala's mother coming.  
"Good morning mam." Tojo said to Sarafina.

Sarafina smiled warmly, she sat down.  
"Good morning to you too, sir." Sarafina replied.  
Tojo began to jump up and down and running in circles.

Sarafina laughed, she shook her head.  
"Tojo, I bet you want to hear a story." Sarafina said.  
Tojo stopped running around and jumping, he has his mouth open with big eyes.

Tojo gasped, and nodded his head slowly.  
"I wanna hear a story too." Nala said.

"Well of course you can." Sarafina said.  
Tojo and Nala sat down near Sarafina, both of them waiting to hear what she would say.

Sarafina cleared her throat and began telling a story.

"Years ago at Pride rock, there was a wise and gentle king by the name of Mohatu, he is the father of Ahadi, grandfather of Mufasa and Scar, and great-grandfather of Simba." Sarafina said.

"Mohatu was the king of Pride rock during a terrible drought that gripped the Pridelands. The water hole was reduced to a very small puddle, and all of the grass died. He made a law of how much each animal could drink; lions would go last, since they could go longer without water." Sarafina said.

Nala and Tojo never heard of this story, the both of them were interested to see what happens next.

Sarafina smiled, she was glad that the two cubs were enjoying the story.

"The law worked and every animal was able to survive; but one day a selfish, lazy lion sat at the water hole and drank water constently. The other animals stood nearby patiently waiting for the lion to finish." She told the two cubs.

A few other lion and lioness cubs came around to hear the story.

"Eventually an antelopess approached the lion and asked if she could have a drink as well, the lion lunged at her and all of the waiting animals fled in fear. Mohatu was outraged when the news reached him, and decided that he had to find a more permenant solution to the shortage of water problem."

"Mohatu walked for many miles, after he came to a large river, he got a drink then he lied down to rest. Mohatu heard sobbing and found a crocodile in the river, the crocodile was lonely and wanted some friends, but the other animals were afraid of him." Sarafina said.

"Mohatu said he would help the crocodile gain the trust of the other animals again. After Mohatu returned to the Pridelands, he realized that of all the animals needed to trust each other so that they could all use the Great River." She said.

"He then convinced the animals to help one another, and soon all the animals became good friends and shared the water peacefully, the drought problem has been solved." Sarafina said.

"Many years passed under Mohatu's kind and gentle rule until his death one winter's eve. The animals grieved heavily and began fighting again. But just as they thought that there would never be peace again, a mysterious star appeared in the sky." She said.

"The star was bigger and brighter than any other star, it filled the animals with peace and harmony and thus the fighting ceased. The animals knew that the star was the spirit of their king." Sarafina said.

Tojo smiled he thought the story was awesome.  
"Thanks mam, I enjoyed that story a lot." Tojo said.  
Nala smiled, she nodded her head in agreement.  
"Well, thank you for listening Tojo and Nala." Sarafina said.

Tojo got on all fours, and posed like a hero.  
"I want to be in stories, about me being brave and saving people." Tojo said.

"Mom, can Tojo and I play out side?" Nala asked her mother.

Sarafina glared at her daughter, then she smiled while laughing.  
"Well of course you can, but don't play in the mud." Sarafina said.

Nala and Tojo smiled then the two of them ran out of the den.

Sarafina noticed a lion with brown fur and a dark mane, with a scar on his eye exit the den, Sarafina looked away from the lion by the name of Scar.

To Be Continued... Tojo's first appearance was in a Danish Lion King comic, since I haven't read any fanfictions that had Tojo in it or is about him, I thought I should put him in "The Lioness Queen". Tojo will have bigger parts in later chapters, but this story is mostly focused on Nala.  
Mohatu first appeared in "The Lion King: The Brightest Star" 


	8. Playing in the mud

Chapter 8: Playing in the mud 

Nala and Tojo ran out of the den, and the lion cub with light blue eyes ran toward Nala.

Tojo playfully pinned Nala, she frowned.

"You have to teach me that, Tojo, please." Nala pleaded.

Nala wasn't very good at pinning...yet.  
Tojo dismounted Nala, and smiled.

"Ok, Nala, but first you got to catch me." Tojo said, then he ran off toward the waterhole.

Nala smiled, then ran after her friend.  
Tojo ran as fast as he could, he looked behind him and saw Nala catching up.

He tripped on his own paw and fell in the water of the waterhole.  
Nala laughed, and stopped running, she looked at the water waiting for Tojo to come out.

A few seconds later, and Tojo never came out.  
Nala was scared.

"Tojo?" Nala called out.

He came out of the water, put his paws on Nala's and pulled her in the water with him.  
Nala felt the water hit her face, she closed her eyes.  
She swam up to get out of the water, Nala has never been in the water before, so she wanted that to be the last time.

Nala got to the surface, and got her breath, she crawled on to land.

Tojo got out of the water and smiled at Nala, she glared at him.  
His ears flattened against his head.

"I'm sorry Nala, I was just playing with you." Tojo said.

Tojo was looking at the ground, she walked toward him.  
He did not notice Nala so close to him.

"Tojo." Nala said softly.

Tojo looked up and his muzzle came up to Nala's muzzle, and both their muzzles touched.

Nala and Tojo were surprised, but did not move.  
She blushed, Tojo could tell.

He smiled.  
Nala moved her muzzle from his, and was trying to forget what happened.  
Tojo did the same.

"So uh, we should get back." Tojo said.  
Nala nodded her head.

"Yes, lets go." Nala agreed.

"But first." Nala said.

Nala tackled him gently and pinned him to the ground, Nala and Tojo rolled in the dirt, the both of them got muddy.

Nala got off Tojo, and frowned.

Nala looked at her muddy fur, she was using her paw to get the mud out.

Sarafina walked up and looked at Nala.

Sarafina gasped, she stared at Nala.

"Nala, what did I tell you about playing in the mud!" Sarafina exclaimed.

Nala tried to act innocent, she smiled and giggled.

"Sorry, mom." Nala said.

"Come with me, we will see Sarabi, and I'll give you a bath." Sarafina said.

A few minutes later.

Sarafina was giving Nala a bath, and Sarabi was resting on a smooth flat rock in front of Sarafina and Nala.

Nala grabbed her tail, for her mother can wash a certain part of her body.

A lion cub with brownish gold fur and brown eyes came running up to Nala.

Of course that lion cub's name is Simba.

"Hello, Nala." Simba said.

"Hey, Simba." She replied.

Simba checked if his mother was asleep, to his relief she was.

Simba walked closer to Nala.

"Hey Nala, I heard of a very cool place." Simba said.

Nala's ears perked up in interest.

Simba winced, he was hoping that his mother would not wake up.

"What kind of very cool place?" Sarabi asked.

"Uh, the waterhole." Simba said.

Nala frowned, she was just at the waterhole.

"What's so cool about the waterhole?" Nala asked.

"I'll show you when we get there." Simba whispered in Nala's ear.

"Oh." She said.

"Mom, can I go, I won't play in the mud." Nala said.

Nala jumped from her mother's arms.

"Hmm, What do you think Sarabi?" Sarafina asked.

"Well."

Nala and Simba smiled at Sarabi.

"Please." The two cubs said.

"That's all right with me." Sarabi said.

The two cubs laughed and jumped.

"As long as Zazu goes with you." Sarabi added.

Nala and Simba stopped in their tracks, they had their mouths open in disbelief.

Nala looked at Simba.

"No, not Zazu." Simba said.

To Be Continued...


	9. I just can't wait to be King

Chapter 9: I just can't wait to be king 

Sarafina smiled, as she watched her cub run off with Simba.  
Sarabi sighed, and lied her head on her paws.

Sarafina heard this and looked at her best friend with concern.

"What's wrong, Sarabi?" Sarafina asked.

Sarabi put her eyes on Sarafina.

"Nothing, my friend." She replied.

Meanwhile in the Pridelands

Zazu the hornbill with blue feathers and an orange beak, was leading Nala, and Simba to the waterhole.

Nala looked up at Zazu to make sure he wasn't listening.

"So where are we really going?" Nala asked, whispering.

"An Elephant Graveyard." Simba replied.

"Wow!" Nala exclaimed.

Simba widened his eyes and glared at Nala.

"Shh! Zazu." Simba whispered angrily, pointing at Zazu.

"Oh, right." She said.

Nala looked at Zazu again, then turned her gaze to Simba.

"So, how are we going to ditch the dodo?" Nala asked.

Simba smiled, Nala knew he already had a plan in mind.

"Well, we could distract him, from us." Simba said.

Nala laughed, and nuzzled Simba.  
He blinked, then smiled.

"Great idea, but how?" Nala asked.

"Oh, just look at the two of you. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savannah. Your parents will be thrilled... with your being betrothed and all." Zazu said while flying down in front of the two cubs.

"Be-what?" Simba asked.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Zazu replied.

Nala and Simba were confused, they have no idea what Zazu is talking about.

"Meaning?" Nala asked.

"One day, you two are going to be married." Zazu said, smiling.

Nala and Simba wrinkled their muzzles in disgust.

"Yuck!" Simba exclaimed.

"Ewww." Nala exclaimed.

"I can't marry her, she's my best friend." Simba said.

"Yeah, It'd be too weird." Nala agreed.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice, It's a tradition..." Zazu said.

Simba mimics Zazu saying those words.

"Going back generations." Zazu finished.

"Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Simba said.

"Not so long as I'm around." Zazu said.

"Well, in that case, you're fired." Simba said, smiling.

"Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that." Zazu said, poking Simba's muzzle.

"Well, he's the future king." Nala said.

Simba thumped Zazu's chest, "Yeah. So you have to do what I tell you." Simba said.

Zazu was getting upset.

"Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed." Zazu said angrily.

Simba smiled at Nala then at glared at Zazu.

"Not the way I see it." Simba said.

Simba jumps in front of Zazu and the whole place turns into many colors.  
Simba begins to sing.

"I'm going to be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Simba sang.

"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts, with quite so little hair." Zazu sang, while plucking one hair from Simba's head, Simba winced.

Simba puts his head through a bush, and it looks like the leaves are his mane.

"I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before."

Simba climbs a log, and puts his paw on his chest.

"I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my Roar!"

Zazu was startled and fell backwards into a puddle.

Zazu gets on his feet.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing." Zazu sang.

Zazu grabs a red thing and wipes his beak, the red thing was an ear of a red elephant, the red elephant swung its trunk and hit Zazu.  
Zazu went flying into another puddle.

Nala and Simba run to Zazu.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Simba sang.

Nala is on the left of Zazu, and Simba is on the right.

"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think..." Zazu said.

"No one saying do this." Simba sang.

"Now when I said that-" Zazi said.

"No one saying be there." Nala sang.

Simba stuck out his tongue at Zazu.

"What I meant was-." Zazu said.

"No one saying stop that." Simba sang.

"What you don't realize-." Zazu said.

Nala made a face at Zazu.

"No one saying see here!" Nala and Simba sang together.

"Now see here!" Zazu yelled.

Nala jumped in the puddle and Zazu was dripping with water.  
Simba ran and Nala followed.  
Simba climbed on an ostrich, and Nala climbed a different ostrich.

"Free to run around all day." Nala and Simba sang.

"That's definitely out." Zazu said.

Zazu flew ahead of the cubs not looking in front of him.

"Free to do it all my way!" Simba sang.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart." Zazu sang.

WAM!

Zazu flew right into a rhino's rump.  
Zazu fell to the ground, he was dizzy.

The ostrich that Nala is on lowered its head, and Nala hung on to it's neck.

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start." Nala sang.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out!" Zazu said.

"Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about." Zazu said.

"This cub is getting wildly out of wing." Zazu said.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Simba sang.

"Everybody look left." Simba sang, a herd of animals tramples Zazu.

"Everybody look right." Nala sang, the herd of animals trample Zazu again.

Simba hops up a ladder of giraffe heads.

"Every where you look I'm..." Simba sang.

Simba and Nala roll down a giraffe neck and land on its stomach.  
The two cubs held out one paw in the air.

"Standing in the spotlight!" Nala and Simba sang.

Zazu is stuck between two animal butts.  
Zazu pushes them away as strong as he can.

"Not yet!" Zazu exclaimed.

The two animal butts crush Zazu.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing, let's hear it in the herd and on the wing, It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling." Nala, Simba and the other animals sang.

A pyramid of many animals form, and Nala and Simba are on the very top.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king." Simba sang.

"Oh, he just can't wait to be king." Nala sang.

"Oh, I just can't wait..." Simba sings.

"Just can't wait." Nala sings.

"To be king!" Nala and Simba sing.

The pyramid of animals crumbles, and Nala and Simba go flying to the ground.

Simba hits the ground first, but he isn't hurt, Nala falls on top of him.  
Nala gets of Simba, and the two cubs run away.

Nala looked back at a rhino, she sees a meerkat and a warthog, walking away from the rhino.

"Hey, Simba, look a meerkat and a warthog." Nala said.

Simba turned around and he did not see a meerkat, or a warthog.

"Yeah, right. Let's go." Simba said.

Nala and Simba ran again.

Nala began laughing, Simba joined her.

"All right, it worked!" Simba exclaimed.

"We lost him." Nala said.

"I am a genius." Simba said, arrogantly.

"Hey, genius, it was my idea." Nala said.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off." Simba said.

"With me!" Nala exclaimed.

Simba got into pouncing position.

"Oh yeah?" Simba said.

Simba growls playfully, and jumps on Nala, they wrestle, and Nala pins Simba on the ground.

He widened his eyes in shock, he had no idea Nala could do that.

"Pinned ya." Nala said.

"How did you do that?" Simba asked.

"I learned." Nala replied.

"Let me up." Simba said, annoyed.

Nala turned away smiling, Simba glares at her, then jumps on her again, they both tussle, and roll off a small cliff, the atmosphere grew darker around them, they did not even notice.

Nala pinned Simba again, he grunts.

"Pinned ya again." Nala said, with triumph.

Playing with Tojo, payed off.

A geyser nearby makes a loud noise, ejecting steam.  
The two cubs gasp.  
Nala and Simba see a craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants.

Nala stares at the eerie place in awe.

"This is it, we made it." Simba said, smiling.

Nala and Simba walk to ledge, and put their two front paws on the ledge to see over it.  
There is gray mist everywhere, and piles of bones everywhere.

Nala and Simba look at each other.

"Whoa!" the two cubs say.

"It's really creepy." Nala said.

"Yeah... Isn't it great?" Simba said.

"We could get in big trouble." Nala said.

"I know, huh." Simba said.

Nala gets off the ledge, and sees an elephant skull.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there?" Nala said.

Simba walks toward the skull.

"There is only one way to know, come on, let's go check it out." Simba said.

Simba continues walking to the skull.  
Zazu flew in front of Simba, "Wrong!" Zazu said.

"The only checking out you will be doing is checking out of here." Zazu said.

Zazu rushed Simba to start moving.

"Aww, man." Simba said angrily.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pridelands." Zazu said, looking in every direction.

"Look Nala. Banana Beak is scared." Simba said.

Zazu pokes Simba in the nose, "That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy." Zazu said angrily.

"And right now, we are all in very real danger." Zazu added.

Simba walked to the mouth of the skull, "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" Simba said, then laughing.

In the middle of Simba's laughing, inside the skull came evil laughter.  
Simba gasped in horror.  
He ran over to Nala and Zazu.

Nala saw two hyenas coming out of the eyes of the skull, and one came out of the mouth.

Nala gasped.

To Be continued...


	10. No where to hide

Chapter 10: No where to hide 

Nala, Simba, and Zazu were frightened at the sight of a trio of hyenas.  
Simba glared at the trio.

"Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?" The female hyena said.

"Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uhh.. What do you think Ed?" Banzai asked.

The one hyena with crazy looking eyes, and the tongue sticking out of its mouth just laughed.

Nala thought she would puke, because, the saliva dripping off the tongue belonging to the hyena known as Ed, was green, it made a sickening squish noise when it hit the ground.

The trio of hyenas circle the two cubs and Zazu.

Shenzi growled at Nala, the lioness cub backed away.

"Yeah, just what I thinking. A trio of trespassers!" Banzai said.

Zazu luaghed nervously, "And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error." Zazu said.

Shenzi shook her head, her mane shaking, "Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait... I know you, you're Mufasa's little stooge." Shenzi said.

Zazu frowned, "I, madam, am the king's majordomo." Zazu said.

Banzai turned his gaze on to Simba.

"And that would make you...?" Banzai asked.

"The future king." Simba said, showing no sign of fear.

Nala, looked at Simba, she could not believe Simba was not afraid of three hyenas, he could have been, but it was to difficult to find out.

The three hyenas continued circling them.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Shenzi said.

Simba shook his head, he glared at each hyena at a time.

"Puh. You can't do anything to me." Simba said.

Nala was so afraid, she wanted to be in her mother's arms right now.

"Uhh... technically, they can, we are on their land." Zazu said.

"But Zazu, you told they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers." Simba said.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..." Zazu whispered to Simba.

Banzai came face to face with Zazu, "Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!" Banzai yelled.

Zazu starts to hasten the two cubs away.

Shenzi notices and jumps in front of them.

"What's the hurry, we'd looove you to stick around for dinner." Shenzi said.

Banzai shook his head in agreement.

"Yeaaah! We could have whatever's "lion" around." Banzai said.

He burst out laughing.

"Oh, wait, I got one. Make mine, a "cub" sandwich." Whatcha think?" Shenzi said.

She started laughing.  
Ed starts jumping up and down jabbering, "What is it, Ed?" Shenzi asked.

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Banzai asked.

"No, why?" Shenzi replied.

"Cause there it goes!" Banzai yelled.

Meanwhile a mile away from the trio of hyenas, Nala and Simba are running away.

"Did we lose 'em?" Nala asked.

She was panting, and so was Simba, they looked in all directions, they had no idea where to go.

"I think so... Where's Zazu?" Simba replied.

After Simba said that, the two cubs heard Zazu screaming about a birdie boiler, they wanted to laugh, but they were too scared to laugh.

Simba and Nala start running to help Zazu somehow.  
Nala saw Zazu being blasted away, into the Pridelands.

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Simba said.

Shenzi slowly turned her head and looked at Simba, "Like... you?" She said.

Simba and Nala's ears flattened against their head.

"Oops." Simba said.

The hyenas began running toward Nala and Simba.  
They both screamed.

A geyser ejected red steam, in front of Nala and Simba and the three hyenas poked their heads out through the red steam, they flashed their shiny sharp teeth.

"Boo!" The trio of hyenas yelled.

Nala and Simba run up an elephant skull, Shenzi was very close to biting into Nala's rump, but the hyena was to slow.

Simba and Nala slipped and started to slide down the spine of the elephant, Nala held on to Simba as best she could, her heart pounding faster and faster, the two cubs flew off the spine and fell into a mounatin of bones.

Simba ran up as fast as he could.  
Nala thought Simba was running too fast for a lion cub, to her horror, she realized she was slipping, Nala has lost her grip, and the hyenas got even closer to Nala.

"SIMBA!" Nala yelled.

She saw him turn around and come to her rescue, Shenzi got her second chance to eat Nala, but Simba came out of no where, and slashed Shenzi on the cheek, the two cubs ran up together.

Simba was ahead of Nala, and he climbed another spine of an elephant, the two cubs were on some rotten flesh, they jumped, but the skin broke and the two cubs fell, both were trapped, the ribs of the rotten beast in front of the cubs.

"Here, kitty, kitty. I want your tasty ribs." Banzai said.

Simba got in front of Nala, and tried to roar, but out came a squeaky yowl.

Nala started crying, "Don't worry, Nala, I'm here." Simba whispered.  
She knew he couldn't save them, it looked like to Nala and Simba they would never reach adulthood.

To Be Continued...


	11. I love you, Nala

Chapter 11: I love you, Nala 

Simba opened his mouth again to roar, but this time a thunderous roar was heard, it wasn't from Simba.  
Nala and the trio of hyenas blinked in surprise.

A giant paw swiped at the hyenas, it was Mufasa!  
Mufasa was above the hyenas, they were shaking beneath him.

The trio of hyenas were begging for mercy.

"SILENCE!" Mufasa half roared.

The hyenas winced, Nala and Simba smiled, they were saved.

"Calm down, we're really sorry." Shenzi said.

Mufasa was glaring at them, not even blinking.

"If you ever come near my son... or daughter again-" Mufasa began but was cut off.

Shenzi blinked, "Your daughter?" Shenzi said.

Mufasa roared for Nala, did not have to hear that.

He stopped roaring.

"Oh, this is your son your son?" Shenzi asked stupidly.

"Did you know that?" Shenzi said while looking at Banzai.

"No, of course not." Banzai replied.

"Ed?" Banzai and Shenzi said.

Ed stupidly nods his head yes.  
Mufasa roars, and the trio run away.

Simba approached his father with his tail between his legs and his ears flattened against his head.

"Dad, I..." Simba said.

Mufasa glared at Simba.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Mufasa said.

"Dad, I'm... I'm sorry." Simba apologized.

"Let's go home." Mufasa said sternly.

Mufasa walked away, with Simba and Nala behind him.

Nala looked at Simba.

"I thought you were very brave." Nala whispered.

Simba, looks at Nala and he looks away.

Minutes later.

Nala, Simba, Mufasa and Zazu are back in the Pridelands.

Nala stopped walking, and Simba did the same.  
Mufasa called Zazu, and the hornbill landed in front of the king.

"Simba?" Nala said, while looking in his eyes.

Simba turned his gaze to Nala, she was shaking, he was about to nuzzle her, but Zazu landed in front of him.

Zazu placed his wing on Simba's shoulder, he sighed.

"Simba...Good luck." Zazu said.

Zazu flew in the air and told Nala to follow him.  
Nala left Simba.

Nala was so scared, she could not stop thinking about the hyenas.  
She must have been crying, because Zazu asked her if she was crying.

Nala took a deep breath, and sighed.  
Nala saw a lioness running towards her, it was her mother.

"Zazu, I'll take my daughter home." Sarafina said firmly.

Zazu nodded his head.  
The hornbill flew off.

Nala began to follow her mother.

"Nala!" Sarafina said, the lioness cub sensed anger from her mother's tone.

Sarafina sat down, and the moon on her fur, Sarafina closed her eyes.

"Mom, I... I'm sorry." Nala said.

Sarafina opened her tear-stained eyes and looked at Nala.

"Nala, you know better then that. You almost died, how would that make me feel if you did." Sarafina said.

Nala began crying harder, "I'm sorry." Nala said, between sobs.

Sarafina embraced her daughter, Nala hugged her mother back as the best she could.

"I love you, Nala, with all my heart, I don't want to lose you." Sarafina said while crying.

Nala placed her paw on her mother's chest, "I love you too, mother." Nala said.

"I'm scared!" Nala exclaimed.

Sarafina held her daughter even tighter, but not to tight.

"Hush, it is ok, I'm here to protect you." Sarafina said softly, trying to comfort her daughter.

Sarafina craddled her daughter gently.

"Nala?" Sarafina said.

Sarafina looked at Nala, and saw that Nala was fast asleep, Sarafina smiled warmly at the form of her sleeping daughter.

She gently placed Nala on the soft grass, and sank her teeth into the nape of Nala's neck, after that Sarafina carried Nala back to Priderock.

Sarafina made it to Priderock, and entered the den, she walked to her sleeping spot, and let Nala sleep very close to her side.

That very night Nala had a nightmare of Simba being eaten by the trio of hyenas, she awoke screaming, Sarafina comforted Nala, and she had slept for the rest of the night, with no nightmares.

To Be Continued...

Hello, my friends and readers, I won't be here next week, because I go to Seattle, but when I come back, I have a lot of updating, I'll miss all your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	12. Simba's Apology

Chapter 12: Simba's apology 

Early in the morning, Nala awoke, and saw her mother.  
Nala just remembered what happened last night.

"I'm sorry, mother." Nala apologized.

Sarafina closed her eyes, and shook her head.  
Sarafina opened her eyes, and looked at her daughter.

"Nala, since you have been through so much last night, I'll ground you for a week." Sarafina said.

Nala's ears flattened against her head, she lied on the cold floor of the den, Nala covered her eyes with her paws.

"You shall not play with Simba, until the week ends." Sarafina said.

Nala cried loudly, she fell asleep soon after that.  
Sarafina did not want to ground her daughter, but she had no choice.

Mufasa walked over to Sarafina, he said her name gently.

Sarafina wiped away her tears, and looked at Mufasa.

"I'm sorry, Sarafina." Mufasa said.

Sarafina glared at him, and growled.

"If you would only be a bit harder on teaching Simba to listen to you, Nala would not be grounded!" Sarafina exclaimed.

Mufasa shook his head, he sighed.  
Sarafina ran out of the den, while crying.  
He ran after her, Mufasa called out her name.

She stopped running at a waterhole, Mufasa slowed down.

"Sarafina?" Mufasa said.

She slammed the ground with her paw, and sighed.

"Why don't you love me?" Sarafina asked, looking in his eyes.

Mufasa scoffed.

"Sarafina, I know you want to be my mate, but I can't." Mufasa replied.

She glared at him, she is hurt and confused.

"If you truly loved me, Simba would be my son, not Sarabi's." Sarafina said.

"I had no choice, if I refused to be Sarabi's mate, I would be exiled." Mufasa said.

Sarafina gasped, she was heartbroken.

"You never did love me, did you, you're so self-centered, I hate the fact that you're the father of Nala." Sarafina said.

What Sarafina said, pierced his heart, Mufasa winced.

"Sarafina, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, the truth is, I only see you as a friend." Mufasa said.

Sarafina sighed, she looked at her reflection, she remembers that this was the very same waterhole, that Mufasa has made love to her, and Nala was created.

"I'm sorry too, my friend." Sarafina replied.

Meanwhile inside the den

Nala woke up, and was going to call Simba's name, but remembered that she is grounded.  
Tojo walks up to Nala, he nuzzles her.

She backs away, "Leave me be, please." Nala pleaded.

Tojo frowned, and left her alone.

days have past and Nala is no longer grounded.

Nala is in the den, she shivered, it was very cold in the den, Nala wants to find out why.

she walked to a sleeping Simba, and nudged his rump with her muzzle.  
he groaned, "Baby hippo has my meat." Simba said in his sleep.

Nala giggled, and licked his nose.  
He opened his eyes, and saw Nala smiling at him.

Simba smiled back, and got on all fours slowly.

"Simba, let's go outside and play." Nala said, jumping up and down.

Simba smiled and ran out of the den, as soon as he went outside, everything turned white.

Nala ran toward him, and accidently crashed into Simba.  
He went sprawling on the white stuff.

Small white floating flakes, were all over the place, one snowflake landed on Nala's muzzle, she licked it off.

The white stuff was very cold, Nala nor Simba have seen anything like it.  
Nala looked at Simba, he swallowed the white stuff, he began to shake violently.

Nala walked toward him, and put her body against his, her warmth was warming him up.

Simba stopped shaking, and smiled at Nala.

"Nala, I'm sorry that I put you in danger, I could have lost you, I'm glad you're still alive." Simba said.

Nala smiled warmly.

"Simba, let's not talk about this, I just want to be with you." Nala said softly.

Nala looked at the horizon, and saw the sun rising, she gasped in awe.

"Simba, look at the sky, it's so pretty." Nala said, smiling.

"Not as pretty as you." Simba said warmly.

Nala stopped smiling, and stared at her best friend.

"What?" Nala asked.

"You're way more prettier than the sky." Simba replied.

Nala blushed, and nuzzled him, he nuzzled her back.  
The two cubs stopped nuzzling, and looked out at the horizon.

Nala turned her gaze to Simba, "Simba, I love you... as a best friend." Nala said softly.

Simba smiled warmly at Nala, "I love you too, Nala... as a best friend." Simba replied.

Simba wrapped his arm around Nala, and the two cubs returned their gaze to the horizon.

The snow around the two cubs began to melt slowly.

To Be Continued...

I dedicate this chapter to all my fellow Nala buddies, "Acting-Singing-Bella" thought of "Nala buddy" a "Nala buddy" is someone who likes Nala the lioness. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. The mourning pride

Chapter 13: The mourning pride 

A week later, Nala is in the den and sleeping, she wakes up and sees Simba walking out of the den with an adult male lion with a scar across his eye.

Nala had a bad feeling, and something inside her mind told her to stop Simba from following that lion.

Nala gets up as fast as she could, and ran to Simba.  
She places her paw on his shoulder.

"Simba, please don't go." Nala pleaded.

Simba smiled, and nuzzled her.

"Don't worry Nala, I'm coming back." Simba said, while smiling.

Nala sighed, "Okay, but don't take to long, I still wanna play with you." Nala said.

Simba left, and Nala began to cry, she had no idea why, but she just did.

Nala wiped away her tears, and ran to her mother.  
Sarafina smiled, and licked Nala on the cheek.  
Nala lied in her mother's arms, she placed her small head on Sarafina's paw.

Sarafina smiled warmly.  
Her ears perked up, she saw Mufasa and Zazu exit the den.

"Mufasa." Sarafina called out his name.

Mufasa turned his head and looked at Sarafina, he told Zazu to wait for him outside.

Zazu flew off of Mufasa's shoulder, and went outside.

Sarafina made sure Nala was asleep, to her relief she was.

"I'm sorry, of what I said to you, about being Nala's father." Sarafina apologized.

Mufasa shook his head, "No I'm sorry, I am the one who should apologize." Mufasa replied.

"Those years ago, I was always afraid to be exiled, I did not stop and think about you, I cared about you, but since I was a coward, I have lost you, and your love." Mufasa said.

Sarafina smiled, Mufasa still loves her.  
Sarafina had tears in her eyes.  
She gently got up, and made sure Nala did not wake.

Sarafina walked to Mufasa, and stared straight into his eyes.

"You still love me, don't you?" Sarafina asked.

"Just like you said, we are friends, but I do love you." Mufasa said.

Sarafina put her head under Mufasa'a chin, and purred.

"You know the king can mate with any lioness." Sarafina said.

He pushed her away gently.

Mufasa looked at her in surprise, she had offered her self to him.

Mufasa sighed, and looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Sarafina, I won't mate with you." Mufasa said.

Sarafina's ears flattened against her head.

I'm sorry Sarafina, but I love Sarabi; you and I are meant to be friends, nothing else." Mufasa said, then he left the den, and met with Zazu.

Sarafina's ears flattened against her head again, she frowned.

"It's my fault for not doing anything about Mufasa, those years ago." Sarafina thought to herself.

"I could have asked him to leave with me, could have become rogues, start a pride all on our own." Sarafina thought.

Sarafina turned her gaze at her daughter, and smiled warmly.  
She can't believe that she tried to seduce Mufasa, she shook that thought away.

An hour later.

Sarafina and Nala are walking in the Pridelands, they hear low rumbling near the gorge, the both of them see a stampede of wildebeests, running down into the gorge.

"Mother, I never saw wildebeests do that before." Nala said in awe.

Sarafina squinted her eyes, "Ne'er have I." Sarafina said.

Sarafina turns back to Priderock, "Lets go, my daughter." Sarafina said.

Later that night.

The whole pride is sitting at Priderock, and one of the pridelanders points out Scar.

"Hey look, I see Scar." One lioness pointed out.

The pride looks behind them and saw Scar walking slowly.

"Scar, where is Simba, and Mufasa?" Adia asked.

Scar closed his eyes, and tears emerged from his eyes.

Scar stops walking, near the entrance to the den, and sits down.

"Dead." Scar replied ruefully.

The whole pride gasped.

Nala's heart skipped a few beats, she did not want to believe Scar.  
Sarafina nuzzled her daughter, and then looks at Sarabi, she had her mouth open.

The whole pride looks up at Scar again.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live..." Scar said, mournfully.

Zazu places his wing on Sarabi's paw, Sarabi nuzzled Zazu, she was sobbing. Nala is rubbing against her mother's leg, she did not want Simba to be dead, she loved Simba as a friend very much. Nala began to cry.

Tojo is nuzzling Adia's chest, he is mourning the loss of Simba, his best friend.

"For me, it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era." Scar said.

Eerie green shadows of hyenas start emerging on Priderock, then they appear laughing evilly.

"In which lion, and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" Scar exclaimed, as he began to ascend Priderock.

Nala gasps at the sight of hyenas, she backs away, and then runs into the den.

She fell to the ground of the den, but she did not care.

"Simba, don't leave me!" Nala exclaimed, after that Nala cried herself to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	14. A Threat?

Chapter 14: A threat? 

Clouds have invaded the sky of the Pridelands, when you look up to see the sky, you will not see the sky, but you will see the clouds. The dark clouds cry and mourn the loss of Mufasa and Simba.

Rain began to pour, the Pridelands will never be the same.  
A young lion cub that resembles Simba, but with light blue eyes, is the second male lion of Priderock.

This lion cub's name is Tojo, he was found by a lioness by the name of Adia, she took him and raised him like a son.

A few hours have past since Scar became King, and the hyenas have joined the pride, Adia gathered all the lioness's of Priderock, she needs to talk with them, what she is about to say is very important.

Adia eyes each and every lioness, she was sorrowful as the rest of them, but they couldn't mourn the loss of a King and a young Prince all the time.

"My friends, please listen to what I have to say." Adia said.

The lioness's turned their gaze from the ground to Adia.

"Tojo, my son, could be a threat to Scar's reign, if we conceal Tojo, and train him just incase Scar gets out of paw, we could send Tojo to defeat Scar, and declare my son as king; only if it is okay with you." Adia said.

Sarabi was still kind of the Queen of Priderock, she stood as straight as possible, up above, a cloud moved, and the light of a star showered down and lit up Sarabi's fur.

The lioness's blinked, they thought it was too dramatic.

"I agree that we should train this young lion cub, Scar was a good lion, he just doesn't know how to rule a Kingdom, I hope he can prove us wrong." Sarabi said.

Sarafina was thinking about her daughter's future. She opened her muzzle to speak.

"Well, if Tojo becomes King, who will become his Queen?" Sarafina asked.

As soon as she finished the sentence, the whole group looked at her, almost trying not to smile.

Sarafina backed away, "What?" She said.

Adia walks up to Sarafina, and placed her paw on her shoulder.

"My sister, I think his queen should be-" Adia began but was cut off by the rest of the group.

"Sister?" The group of lioness's said in confusion.

Sarafina shrugged her shoulders, "Adia, is my sister." Sarafina said.

Sarabi cleared her throat, "There is more important subjects to discuss, then talking about siblings." Sarabi said firmly.

"Sorry Sarabi, you're right." Sarafina said.

"Adia, please tell me who should be Tojo's queen, "if" Scar gets out of paw?" Sarabi asked.

Adia pawed the ground, "Well, there is a big age difference but, I don't think Tojo will mind." Adia said.

"My son already has grown fond of one of the lioness's here at Priderock, he won't stop talking about her." Adia continued.

"Well who?" the group asked.

Adia pointed to her sister, Sarafina.

Sarafina was taken aback, she did not know what to think, Tojo had feelings for her, she blushed.  
She covered her muzzle with her paws to make sure none of them saw her blushing.

Sarabi smiled a little, "You were blushing, Sarafina." Sarabi said.

Boom! Thunder crackled, it scared the whole group. They looked around at Priderock, they all frowned, for a brief few minutes they have stopped mourning, and had felt happy, but not anymore.

The rest of the lioness's left, but Sarabi, Sarafina, and Adia stayed behind.

Sarafina looked at her sister, "So, Tojo likes me a lot?" Sarafina asked.

Adia nodded her head, "Aye; once he first saw you, he ran to me and sayed that you were so beautiful, he asked me if you were an angel." Adia said.

"I guess I'll give Tojo a chance as a mate, when he is older; but I want him to choose, if he is willing to take me as his mate." Sarafina said.

Adia nodded her head.

"Adia, go get your son as quickly as possible, and take him to Rafiki's tree, Tojo shall be trained there, and he shall live in that tree; we must tell Scar that we drove your son out of the Pridelands, for he won't be a threat." Sarabi said.

Adia listened and did what Sarabi has told her.

Sarafina looked at Sarabi, " Do you think I'll fall for Tojo?" Sarafina asked Sarabi.

Sarabi smiled weakly, "Well, you blushed at the thought of him as your mate, so I guess that is a yes." Sarabi replied.

Sarabi left Sarafina, and walked back to Priderock.

Sarafina was thinking if Tojo would fall for her, would he really care if she was older than him.

"I'm the youngest lioness, except for my daughter, so it won't really matter, and he isn't blood related." Sarafina thought.

She looked up to the dark sky, and smiled, she just was hoping that if he did become her mate, that he would never leave her, like Mufasa has.

To Be Continued...


	15. Pridelands to Shadowlands

Chapter 15: Pridelands to Shadow-lands

A few minutes have passed since Sarabi has summoned the other lioness's of Priderock, to converse about Tojo becoming the next King of the Pridelands. A few lioness's were anxious of Scar finding out that the young lion cub is a threat to his rule.

Sarafina the mother of Nala, was still pondering about Tojo who might just become her mate.

Meanwhile at a waterhole, Tojo is waiting patiently for his mother to get him. The young cub lays his head on his small paws, and sighs; a diminutive cloud of dirt rises, because of his sigh. Tojo was remembering the days he played with Simba. He lost his train of thought when the grass moved. The sudden movement of the grass startled him, he called out to his mother.

Adia's head emerged out of the tall grass, "Hush my son, we don't want to wake up the hyenas... or worse." Adia whispered. He silently treads toward his mother, and nuzzles her flank; she nuzzles him back.

"I love you, my son. I must take you to Rafiki's tree." She whispered.

Her son's ears flattened against his head and he whimpered. "Why mother, must I stay with the strange monkey?" He asked. Adia sighs, and looks into his light blue eyes. "Please my son, Sarabi told me to take you to Rafiki, the pride needs you to do this; times have changed and it is now difficult to keep you alive." She said.

Tojo cocked his head at his mother's last words, "It is hard to keep me alive? what does that mean?," He asked. Adia gritted her teeth in anger. "Never mind that, I will promise you that I will visit you as much as possible." She retorted sofltly.

Tojo nodded his head, "How is Sarafina, Nala, and Sarabi?," The lion cub asked. "They are fine, we must go now." Adia said a bit impatientence in her voice.

Tojo sighed and got on all fours, he stretched like a house cat and told his mother that he was ready to go. Adia turned around and walked in the direction of Rafiki's tree, with Tojo not far behind.

As Adia and Tojo continued their trek to Rafiki's tree, a storm was in the distance, but was coming fast.

Meanwhile at Rafiki's tree

Rain was pouring in the tree, soaking everything, lightning flashed brightly; it was so bright you could see the tear run down the mandrill's cheek. Rafiki lifted his hand and wiped the tear away, he sighed mournfully as he turned his gaze to the painting of a young Simba that he drew. He raised his had to the painting, caressed it gently and smeared it, he thought the painting was useless up there.

BOOM!! Thunder crashed a few miles away, the mandrill saw movement in the darkness of his tree, "...Adia... Sarabi told me of your arrival, and that I should raise and train Tojo." He said. Adia appeared out of the darkness with Tojo hanging by the nape of his neck from her teeth.

She placed her son on the tree ground gently, and yawned, she stared at her son and spoke, "Aye Rafiki, that is true." She murmured.

The mandrill smirked, "Young Tojo shall live here and I will train him." Rafiki then frowned, while rubbing his temple, "Unfortunately you are forbidden to see your son."

The lioness gasped, and was about to shed tears. "Rafiki, I promised him that I would see him but not enough to cause suspicion." She said.

Rafiki scooped up the little lion cub, "Very well, he must be fed with your milk," He answered. Adia sighed in relief, she walked over to her son and nuzzled him. "Take care, my son." She whispered in his ear.

Adia knew that she has stayed long enough, and decided to go back to Priderock.

Early in the mornining the next day, the sun showed it self for a few seconds and dissappeared behind the dark clouds. The trio of hyenas came in the den, and walked toward Adia, she was awake and glared at them.

The grotesque smell of the hyenas was making her eyes water, and her muzzle crunch up. The awful stench of Shenzi increased as she got closer to Adia.

A few lioness's were awake also. Nala was still terrified at remembering the day Shenzi almost ate her. she hid behind her mother's front legs.

"Don't try anything lioness, are you will be punished, do as we say and no one will get hurt." Shenzi said firmly.

Banzai glared at the rest of the lioness's. "The King requested me to get your son, where is he?" Shenzi asked. Adia frowned and began to sob. She shook her head. Shenzi rolled her eyes, and jumped on Adia biting into her left ear. Shenzi got off licking her lips. a lioness with a stripe going down to her lower back roared at Shenzi; Banzai took action and ran to Nala growling at the frightened cub.

Nala was shaking violently in fear. Sarafina pounced on Banzai and beared her sharp leonine teeth, a growl emitting from her throat.

Her eyes feeled with anger.

"Don't go near my daughter again!!! Are I will rip you to shreds!" Sarafina warned through gritted teeth. Banzai's pupils became very tiny, because he was never that scared in his life, except the time Mufasa almost ate him.

"Fina." A dark voice called out. Sarafina looked at the source of that voice quickly, it was Scar standing near Adia, she always hated when he called her "Fina" it drove her crazy. She then turned her gaze to Banzai, he was gone, she saw that he hid behind Shenzi.

Her chest heaving, her heart beating hard and fast. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

Sarafina couldn't do anything to Banzai...for now. The lioness's were trying to recall what happened, the event just happent so fast. "Now Adia where is your son?" Scar asked. Sarafina walked back to Nala, licking her cheek and saying "Sorry if I frightened you."

Adia was trying to think of a lie fast but make it sound like the truth. "I got rid of him," Adia lied. Scar examined his black claws, "Cleary you haven't heard what I said. Where is your son!" Scar roared.

"I told you, I told him to run and never come back." Adia replied while sobbing, blood dripping off her left ear.

Scar's eyes widened, that line that Adia just said sounded familiar. "What did you say?" Scar said. Adia let out a mounrfull gasp. "My gods just leave my alone." Adia pleaded. "Scar squinted his eyes at her, "You will tell me the truth sooner are later." he said.

Scar turned around and his tail slapped Adia across the muzzle, Scar and the trio of hyenas exited out of the den.

The striped lioness ran over to Adia, Sarafina and Sarabi soon followed. The striped lioness frowned and nuzzled Adia, "I'm sorry, I never meant to get you injured." The striped lioness apologized.

"Don't be sorry, you were just trying to protect me." Adia replied warmly. The striped lioness smiled weakly. Sarabi placed her paw on the striped lioness's shoulder. "Adia is right, don't worry Zira." Sarabi said comfortably.

The rest of the lioness's were calmed down from the event that just happened, and the Pridelands got darker each passing minute. Pretty soon enough the Pridelands would have a new name...The Shadow-lands.

To be Continued...


	16. Famine

Chapter 16: Famine

Adia smiled at Zira and at the rest of the lioness's, "Thanks all of you." She said.

Scar called out to all of them and told them to get meat. Sarabi sighed, "Lets go." Sarabi told all of them. Sarabi led the others to find food for the whole pride, as the group continued their search for food, they have noticed that the Zebras, and Hippos have vanished and no where to be found; the group have stopped in their tracks and were eager to find food.

"Sarabi." Zira called out. Sarabi turned her attention to Zira, she opened her muzzle to speak.

"This doesn't look very good, the zebras and hippos have left the pridelands, what if the rest of the animals decide to move on?" Zira asked. Sarabi sighed, "Well thank the gods that hasn't happened just yet, if that does happen we must leave Priderock." Sarabi said, worried that might happen.

"Famine," Sarafina said. The group looked at her. "Look at the grass, it is dying, we may be able to survive a little longer, but we must not give up hope, Tojo can save us." Sarafina said. Zira pawed the ground, "But he can't stop famine." Zira said. "I know that, but when Tojo becomes king, the Pridelands will come alive again with a good king." Sarafina said.

Zira nodded her head. "Mother, I want to help hunt." Nala said. Sarafina gasped, she saw her daughter standing next to Zira. "Nala how did you get here?" She asked. "I followed." Nala replied. "I'm sorry Nala, but you must go back." Sarafina said calmly. Nala whimpered. "The Hyenas frighten me." The young lioness said. Sarafina smiled warmly at her daughter, "Very well, you can stay here. But next time we go on a hunt you must stay behind with another lioness." Sarafina said.

"Ok." Nala answered. "Now we must go and find food for Scar, we must not waste time." Sarabi said.

Meanwhile at Rafiki's tree

Tojo was whimpering and stirring in his sleep on the grass bed, the poor lion cub was having a nightmare. "AHHHH!!" He screamed, shooting straight up. He was gasping for breath, his chest heaving. Small beads of sweat dripping off his fur. "Mom." He called out. Tojo looked around frantically, his ears flattened against his head. He forgot his mother wasn't there.

The young lion cub got on all fours and sighed, a painting nearby on the tree trunk caught his eye. Tojo walked over to the painting, and realized it got smeared, and it was a young Simba.

He frowned, he missed Simba and Mufasa terribly. He tried to stop thinking about it and not being depressed. He smacked his lips, his mouth was dry, he was thirsty for milk. A noise behind him scared him and he jumped.

Tojo saw Rafiki with a gourd in his hands, the mandrill broke it in half and placed it on the ground. He then grabbed a bag like leaf, and tilted it over the other half of the gourd, milk poured out of the leaf, and splashed in the gourd. Rafiki placed the leaf near the tree trunk and took the gourd with milk toward Tojo.

Rafiki placed the gourd in front of Tojo, and smiled. "Drink dis, young one." Rafiki said.

Tojo wasn't so sure about it, he did not know what the milk could have in it. Tojo with caution moved toward the gourd, he sniffed it and placed his two front paws in front of the gourd.

Tojo sniffed it again, "Drink, you mus' keep your stamina up." Rafiki said. "It won't kill ya." Rafiki finished. "Ok." Tojo said, afraid of dying from drinking the milk.

He stuck his small pink tongue out, and started lapping up the milk, he closed his eyes, it was his mother's milk. He thought her milk tasted so good.

A few minutes later.

Tojo smiled at the wise mandrill, "When are you going to train me, I don't think I can wait any longer." The lion cub said impatiently. Rafiki shook his head, "One moment of patience may ward off great disaster. One moment of impatience may ruin a whole life." Rafiki said.

Tojo cocked his head at Rafiki, "What does that mean?" Tojo asked. "Be patient, young lion." He retorted. Tojo sighed, "I'll try." Tojo said.

Wack!

Rafiki cuffed Tojo's head with his stick but not hard enough to give him a concusion. The lion cub wasn't expecting that to happen, and he rubbed his head. "Ouch!" Tojo exclaimed. "You will do, not try." Rafiki said. "Yes." was only the cub's reply.

Rafiki grinned at the young lion cub, "Lets begin your training." The mandrill said. Tojo was nervous that he wouldn't do well; he tried not to look like it, fearing that the mandrill would hit him on the head with the stick again.

Rafiki sat down and closed his eyes, Tojo did as the mandrill did, and relaxed. "Listen to your surroundings." Rafiki murmured. Tojo could barely hear the mandrill say that, but did as he was told. He thought that this was absurd, he wanted to attack something as to train, but no he had to listen to something he had no idea what.

Tojo strained his ears, "Don't try to hard, relax." Rafiki said. Tojo relaxed his muscles again. Silence was all that he could hear... but wait, rustling up above him, it was faint but his cubby ears could hear it. He tried not to open his eyes and looking up to see what he was listening to.

He remembered hearing this certain noise before while playing with Nala once, it was the sound that ants made. "Ants." Tojo whispered while smiling. Rafiki got up and walked over to the young lion cub. "Aye Tojo, ants." Rafiki said. Tojo opened his eyes and looked up, it was ants.

"You did ok." Rafiki said. Tojo frowned, "just ok, I heard the ants I thought I did great." Tojo thought. "Next time do harder then that, young lion." Rafiki said. "But I heard the ants, and you say I did ok?" Tojo said. Rafiki blinked. "Well I couldn't have said that you did a terrific job, because you did not, but you didn't to a terrible job either, so you did ok." Rafiki said.

"You must learn to hear everything around you, you do not want your enemy to attack you, so you must listen." Rafiki said. Tojo frowned. "You did well, for a lion cub." Rafiki said while smiling. He petted Tojo, and pointed to a carcass of a young antelope. Tojo realized what Rafiki meant, and the lion cub walked over to the carcass and began eating it. Truthfully, Tojo did not mind Rafiki teaching him, but will it be enough to defeat Scar?

To Be Continued...

"One moment of patience may ward off great disaster. One moment of impatience may ruin a whole life." Is a Chinese Proverb. I did not think of that, someone else did.


	17. Months Later

Chapter 17: Months Later.

Many months have passed, and in a year, Tojo and Nala will reach adulthood. The Pridelands, now being called: The Shadow Lands, have gotten much worse, but Scar has shown some good signs of turning around his rule, but they never came to full realization, and most of the lioness were accustomed to living there, they've been no where else in their entire lives, and felt safer with Scar then being somewhere else.

It wasn't easy, but they managed to survive enough to stay in their land. Tojo, rarely got any visits from anyone, while being trained by Rafiki. The lion often thought about Sarafina, slowly and surely he began to have feelings for her, and the same for Sarafina, she grew to love him as well, yet none of them acted upon such feelings, yet. Tojo did get visits from Sarafina, although they were brief, they did their best to make it worth it.

Night time, and Tojo is awake, looking out to the stars, he has matured greatly, and admiring the stars, to see if any kings of the past may give him guidance...Nothing from them after all this time, they told him nothing, and it bothered him slightly, but he stopped worrying as he could sense Sarafina's presence. He turned and felt much happier that she was here. He longed to be in her presence for a long time, he walked to her, and she smiled warmly.

Tojo nuzzled her furry neck, and let out a sigh of content. "I've missed you, my friend." Tojo said softly. At the word 'friend' Sarafina backed away and sighed, she no longer wanted to be his friend, she wanted to be more, and decided to act upon her feelings for him. "I...Tojo." She began to speak. "You do care for me, right?" Tojo nodded and walked closer to her, placing his paw upon her's. "Yes, Sarafina, I care for you deeply...You should know that, I'd do anything for you."

She perked her ears at his words, and replied softly. "Be with me...Then." She said, hoping he would be her mate. Tojo looked away, and frowned. "I can't..." He looked to her and could see the emotional pain in her eyes. He in truth wanted her, very much, but what he had to do tomorrow was making him hold back. But then, he decided, that for her sake he would, because in truth, Sarafina was the only reason he would fight for this land. He cared nothing much about anything, but her now.

Tojo leaned against her side, and nuzzles her neck, giving her cheek a long, and slow lick, emitting a small purr while doing so. Sarafina didn't move and shuddered with joy, she loved this attention from him, and panted a few times. He moved his maw up to her ear, and whispered lovingly. "Sarafina...I will be yours, always and forever." She looked at him and went with the moment, and kissed the male, with passion, he went along with her.

Rafiki was absent, not in the tree as the two became mates that night, and this was the first ray of happiness that could be felt in this land, since Mufasa and Simba died.

Meanwhile at Pride Rock

Fat hyenas lied lazily on the dirt, for they mostly got the food that the lioness could manage to find and catch. Scar's mission to find Tojo, clearly failed, assuming he died months ago. Zira decided to talk to Scar, to see if he could give her a portion of the food. She often went behind her fellow lioness back, to feed, out of desperation to survive more like it, but this night wasn't a very good time to try it, as she would soon find out.

Zira secretly grew fond of Scar, and was starting to admire his ways and how he handled things. Scar knew this well, because she told him the week before. Zira went into the den, and Scar was sleeping, she sniffed around for food, but tried not to awake Shenzi, Banzai or Ed. A soft voice could be heard, and Zira turned around, to see Adia and Sarabi. "Zira, what are you doing here, the hyena hate it when we get in her after dark." Adia whispered.

Zira frowned, and shook her head. "I don't care, I'm hungry and I need to eat...not just for my self, but..." Zira looked at her side, her belly was a bit bulgy, she was clearly pregnant. Not the first time of course, but she already gave birth to a male some days ago. One night, Scar wanted to satisfy a certain need, and chose Zira to help him with said need. Zira has been a bit unstable ever since Scar's rule began, but still remained friends with the others.

Adia did her best to have Zira leave, but all their whispering has awoken the trio of Hyenas, and slowly moved in the darkness. Shenzi pounced on Zira, tugging at one of the ears, snarling and ripping at it with her teeth, Zira now had a notch in her ear, almost like a circle. Zira snarled and swiped at Shenzi, but did nothing after because she was surrounded by the other two.

Sarabi roared, and Adia sat their, totally taken surprise by what just occurred, they didn't go to Zira's aid in time, as she looked to the others with worry. Scar roared, and it shook the den, and all of their ears flattened against their head. "What is with all the noise, I am trying to sleep!" Scar yelled, he saw Zira's ear bleeding and Sarabi and Adia standing there. "You two, leave, now." Scar ordered, Sarabi and Adia, Sarabi at first didn't move, but did so when Adia did. Sarabi was getting tired of Scar's reign.

Zira looked on in confusion as her friend's did nothing to help her. This made her very sad and confused, she started to sob lightly. Scar told the hyena's to leave, but had Zira stay. He looked at her, with some concern, but wasn't very good at showing how he felt, in a positive way of course. "They didn't protect me...Why.." Zira whispered, and Scar leaned against her suggestively. "I don't know, but I am here, you will always have me, Zira..." he smiled a toothy grin.

She fell for those words, and felt much better, believing him all the way. She turned her attention to the exit of the den, and bared her teeth, anger slowly filled her heart, as she felt betrayed. Meanwhile outside the den, Nala ran up to Sarabi and Adia.

"What happened, I heard snarling and roars, is everyone alright?" Asked Nala. Sarabi sighed. Zira tried getting food from the Hyenas again, and this time she was attacked." Nala frowned, and sighed heavily, looking around after a few seconds and sniffed the air. "Where is my mother?" Nala wondered. "She is out getting a drink." Said Adia. That wasn't the truth, but Nala knew what that meant. Nala was going to check on Zira, but forgot to as the wind picked up, and it blew lightly through her fur, making her shiver, and she left the presence of Sarabi and Adia.

Nala walked to a waterhole, and did her best to avoid any hyenas, for they are not something to trifle with, especially with many around. She then began to think of Simba, something she hasn't done in so long, she growled angrily at letting her self do so in the first place. Nala wanted him to be remembered always, for he was a good friend, and believed him to have the potential of being a good king someday,

Nala found her self, finding the idea of being Simba's future queen not so bad of an idea, but in truth, that sort of thinking got her no where, seeing as he was dead. She lowered her head, and began to mourn and cry over his death.

Later that next morning.

Scar opened his eyes, and Zira was lying beside him. Scar impregnated Zira, once, and she has given birth to a male cub. Scar named the cub: Nuka, and didn't see him much as a threat, so allowed the flea ridden cub to live there, as long as he stood out of the way. He got up and stretched lazily, then from outside, he could hear a commotion, from the lioness. He growled and hurriedly ran outside.

Sarafina was pleading to someone, but Scar couldn't see who it was. Scar couldn't believe it, as he saw it was Tojo. Alive! Tojo ignored Sarafina's pleas to go back, and not fight Scar, but he gave her a look of hope, and that is all he could do. The other lioness's stayed silent, as Tojo walked closer to Scar, the tension was surely building. "Scar, you've treated this land poorly, and now, your reign must end." Said Tojo, his voice clearly has deepened, and he was much more muscular then Scar, so he had some advantage.

"You dare challenge me, you haven't even reached adult hood." Tojo ignored those words, and unsheathed his claws, with no hesitation, and charged at Scar, right away. Sarafina called out worriedly for Tojo, as Scar roared and began to swipe at the younger lion, missing his target, while Tojo used his brute strength to knock Scar down. All the hyenas have gathered to watch the fight.

Some of the lioness looked on in awe, as Tojo was winning, and with ease. The training with Rafiki has paid off. In aggrevation, Scar got up again, and swiped at Tojo's chest, causing him to bleed a little, but the wound wasn't to deep. Tojo showed no signs of being tired. A fraction of the lioness were cheering for Tojo, and the other fraction were cheering for Scar. The Pride was divided that day.

Zira ran out of the cave, and worried for Scar's safety, and then she glared at Sarabi at Adia. Sarabi caught a glimpse of the glare, knowing full well, that she lost a friend, but as to why Zira chose to be on Scar's side, Sarabi couldn't figure out. Zira turned to the hyenas. "Well, are you going to just stand there, help Scar!" The hyenas did have an advantage over just one lion. They got up and ran toward Tojo, cutting him off from the others, even Scar. Scar told them to get out of the way, but they didn't listen, for they figured Tojo was an easy pick for their next meal.

Tojo was surely frightened, but tried not to show it, he was clearly outmatched, and turned his gaze to Sarafina, his eyes told her, that he loved her dearly, and always would. Sarafina began to shed tears quietly, and her heart skipped a few beats, she knew what was to come, and her body tensed. The Hyenas snarled and attacked Tojo, he did his best to fight them off, but to no avail. "NOOOO!" Sarafina screamed out in horror. She ran toward her mate's attackers, trying to see if she could help, but the other lioness held her back. Blood spilled, tearing, and growls. Snarling and biting, then silence...


	18. Nala's Journey

Chapter 18: Nala's Journey

Adia could not believe her eyes as she saw Tojo lying on the ground, motionless. Adia couldn't take all this. It happened so fast. Sarafina was distraught, for Tojo was honestly the only mate she ever had, that made her feel alive, and now he was dead. Nala saw the whole thing happen as well, she was now the youngest lion living there, none of her friends to play with, but her cubhood ended that day. She had to grow up, and real fast. It was common for the king to try and protect his kingdom, but Zira intervened when she shouldn't have.

Already, Scar had tried to seduce Nala, thinking she was the perfect lioness to bear his cubs, but she wouldn't take that, and she scratched his face, making the scar a bit longer then it used to be. After that, she never talked to Scar, nor did she want to be in his presence. And now, Tojo is dead, no hope for The Pridelands. Something must be done.

Zira scoffed at the scene before her. "Oh, so you try and come to this lion's aid, but not mine?! I thought you to be my friends!" Zira hissed. Sarabi stepped up. "Zira, it's not what you think, Adia and I were caught off guard, not being able to eat, has made us weak, along with our natural born senses. We wouldn't have just let this kind of thing happen to another pride member." said Sarabi. "But you did..." Replied Zira.

Sarabi opened her maw, but said nothing, for Zira was right, and because of Adia and Sarabi's mistake, they made an enemy out of Zira. Zira stood by Scar's side. While this was going on, Nala ran to her mother, and was incredibly sad due to Tojo's death, but mourning had to wait. "Mother, I must leave, there is no hope now, for this land. I must find help, I know times are very grim, but you must have faith in me...Please, I promise to return as soon as possible." Whispered Nala. Sarafina did her best to pay attention, but the death of her mate, was making it hard to think. "Mother!" Nala whispered harshly, but with concern.

Sarafina looked to her daughter. "My sweet Nala, be careful, alright?" Said Sarafina while nuzzling her daughter. After those spoken words, she ran. She somehow knew she wouldn't be followed. "Wait, stop that lioness!" growled Zira. "No, Nala can't do anything if she tried. She's nothing to worry about." Said Scar.

Nala ran, as fast as she could, but due to the lack of food, her ribs were showing, but she had to carry on, while running from her home land she thought: "I'm not sure where the journey will lead me, and how far the winds will take me. This was our home, but I have to go. I have no choice." Nala stopped running, and turned around, tears streamed down her face, but she shook her head, no time for that, and continued her trek. Looking for any ray of hope for the land that she grew up in.

Nala knew of a lion pride some days away, and she would seek it out. Doing so is very dangerous, but she had no choice. These are desperate times, and it calls for desperate measures. Nala's journey has just begun. She already ran a few miles, and grew tired already. She was walking, slowly, and her muscles ached, but she couldn't stop, she with every will power, continued.

While on her trek, she often thought of her life, and what has happened thus far. She never knew her father, or so she thought. Perhaps she would never find out. But Nala has done well with her life so far, with out knowing. And her only friends, have died. A king who cares nothing about the Pridelands, why was this happening? The Great Kings of the Past, must know what they are doing. So she hoped. She had faith in them, often found her self to hating the Kings from up above, but she later let it go, for she reminded her self, that it was an endless circle, kill or be killed. The Circle of Life. Nala stopped, and panted, she couldn't go on with no water, or any meat. She looked around to see if there was any water, there was a small lake, and she lapped up as much as she could. And she managed to find a meerkat. It wasn't enough to satisfy her, but it had to do.

Nala looked to the sky, it was nearing night time, and she shivered lightly. Nala had to remain strong, both physically and mentally, for her journey would take a year...It would take a year to find what she was looking for. Hope. But who she finds it in, she was never expecting.


	19. Nala's Journey Continues

Meanwhile in the Shadow Lands.

Sarafina is sitting on the dirty ground, not much caring about her fur at the moment. She felt sadness, anger, and regret for not being with Tojo sooner. It was obvious, they didn't care much about age. Besides Tojo was basically going to be an adult in a year, and Sarafina couldn't see any happiness, besides with having her daughter around, and being Tojo's mate. Her and the other lioness knew they had to endure Scar's rule. They would not give up on this land, and their current king had too many allies to have anyone try and over rule him.

And since some of the lioness has joined Scar's side, the future of the Pridelands, and Pride Rock was very certain. Surviving a year with him in rule, would certainly doom the once peaceful land. Sarafina wished her daughter the greatest of luck, and hoping that the struggle for Pride Rock would benefit the ones who would like to bring it back to it's beautiful self.

Sarafina looked up to the sky, and the wind blew, she closed her eyes once that happened. Trying to remember what grass felt like. Trying to remember what Tojo's fur felt like. Trying to remember her daughter's voice. Having Scar as king, was a never ending nightmare, and the only thing from keeping Sarafina sane, was the memories, of those she held close to her heart.

Adia approached her sister, and emitted a very weak purr. Sarafina didn't look back, she was too distraught. "Sarafina..." was all that Adia could muster. For Sarafina wasn't the only one who lost someone. For Adia, lost her son. Sarafina turned to her sister, and nuzzled Adia's neck. Sarafina began to sob, keeping all this in, was too much. She could no longer do so. Adia broke down as well.

Meanwhile, Nala continued her journey.

Some days have passed, and Nala got little to no food. But she managed to get enough to have strength to continue on. Her paws hurt from all the endless walking, but of course endured. She was very close to the pride she was told that resided here. Hopefully they could be of some help. Nala's nose twitched, she was being watched, by what she could gather, was members of that pride.

Nala stops walking, not wanting to be seen as a threat, and says calmly: "I am no threat, I assure you. I have come a long way, for help. Please. I need your help." Said Nala. An old lion slowly walked toward her and Nala gulped, hoping he didn't notice. His mane was very thin, not much left, and it was starting to turn grey. With a deep, straining voice, he said: "What business do you have in my lands, Rogue?"

Nala dare not lower her head, even though it may be wise, but she dare not show any weakness. Living under Scar's reign, has made her, who she is today. "I seek your help, my pride. The Lands I was meant to rule is in serious jeopardy. I can't give up on The Pridelands." Nala said ruefully, that her home has become such a desolate place, at all.

The old king's eyes didn't move, she realized that he was nearly blind. It surprised her, that he remained king here for long as he has. "Nay, Rogue, I will not meddle in your business. I admit. It brings pain to my heart to hear the untimely fate of the famous Pride Lands. But there is nothing I can do."

Nala's maw opened, in disbelief. She was upset that he would not have his final days, trying to save the most famous land in Africa. Nor that he would try to help, in the goodness of his heart. She bared her teeth lightly, in anger, and frustration, but calmed down. "T...Thank you for your time." Said Nala, and turned, knowing whether or not the pride would do her in, but they let her go. Nala looked to the left, and stopped when she heard the old king speak. "Rogue, there is a lush forest, south of here. Continue going south, and you will reach it. I suggest looking there for help, although, I highly doubt you will find any. Oh, and getting there will take months." Nala sighed heavily and turned south. She had to take the chance, and find that forest. Nala took a deep breath, and ran to where she was trying to get to, for the king also told her, she would get there quicker.

Meanwhile at Pride Rock

Sarabi remained with the lioness that stayed loyal to her, and the queen had a feeling a fight could happen at any moment, so they had to stay alert. She remembered when she, Mufasa, Sarafina and Scar were cubs. Scar was known as Taka back then, but since the accident that gave him the scar, something changed in him forever, but it was of course too late for anyone too see it. She honestly felt bad for him, back then, but it was hard to do so, now.

Sarabi did well to keep some of her pride members in check, to have faith in her, and in Nala. For they were told by Sarafina of what Nala set out to do.

In a few days, Rafiki would return to his home, the tree he resides in. The tree where he trained Tojo. word of Tojo's death traveled fast, of course so did the terrible condition of the Pridelands. Months from now, the cool night winds, will give Rafiki a pleasant revelation.


	20. Can you Feel the Love Tonight?

The warm winds blew in the Shadow Lands, and the wind picked up outside of the border of the Shadow Lands. The sun has risen just two hours ago. Meanwhile at Rafiki's tree. His home. Rafiki is in the tree, gently setting down the large, ancient turtle shell.

The old baboon could hear the wind coming, and squinted his eyes. Something about the wind was different, and it made him very curious. Rafiki climbed to the top of the tree, and could see that the wind was carrying some flower petals, dust, and what looked like to be fur.

Rafiki grabbed the flower petals, dust and fur, and sniffed it. He climbed back down, and settled down near the turtle shell. He sprinkled the content in his hands into the shell. After doing so, he grabbed a gourd, held it over his head and broke it in half. He lowered one half of it, and took a bite, while examining the contents in the shell, and with his other hand, he tilted the shell repeatedly, to the left and right, somewhat.

Rafiki took a closer look at the contents in the shell, and couldn't believe his eyes at first. "Simba?" Rafiki said, confused. He looks to the smeared drawing of Simba, on the trunk of the tree. Rafiki was starting to feel immense joy. "He's... He's alive? He's alive!" Rafiki laughs with joy, and gets up, grabbing the stick he always travels with, and headed to the trunk of his tree.

He dips his fingers into the gourd containing red paint, and began to draw a red mane on the smeared drawing of Simba. Rafiki has never been happier. He knew in his heart, that Simba was alive, from what he was told from the contents residing in the turtle shell. Rafiki looked at the drawing of Simba, and smiled wide. "It is time." He said. The old baboon knew what he had to do.

Countless miles away in a reed field, Nala was passing through. She finally found that forest she was told about, for that was a year ago, and now; Nala's an adult. Nala caught wind of something. She could smell a warthog. It wasn't the most pleasant smell, but it was food. She quickly lowered her body, tuned out everything else. And focused on the warthog.

It seemed as the though warthog was chasing after a blue beetle. Thankfully the unaware pig was facing away from Nala, making it easier to sneak upon him, and the reeds helped, due to her fur color. An almost silent purring could be heard from Nala's throat. She could almost taste the fresh meat now. The warthog looked back, and Nala stopped in her tracks, fixated on her soon to be prize.

The warthog screamed, for he noticed Nala, and he began to run away. Nala broke into a run, baring her sharp teeth, and growling deeply. During the chase, the warthog led her into the forest, and he was quite fast, making it a bit of a challenge for the lioness. He cornered left, and ran on a large tree trunk, and Nala followed, they almost went in circles.

The warthog continued to scream in horror, as Nala got closer. Brush of large plants lightly brushed against them, and since the prey couldn't see where he was going he ran into a tree stump, sticking out of the ground and got stuck. He couldn't move. Nala roared, inching ever closer. She then saw a meerkat jump onto the warthog's back. Yes, even more food! She was almost in claw reach of the warthog, until a lion jumped right over the warthog, surprising Nala.

The lion bared his teeth, and growled loudly, Nala stopped in her tracks, and was tackled by the lion, having her land on her back hard, almost taking her breath away. But she quickly got up, and circled almost around him , baring her teeth, her ears flat against her head. She would not give up her food, to this lion. No matter how attractive he may be.

She roared, claws unsheathed, and aims at his face with her claws, but only got at his mane. The lion tackled her again, but at that instant, Nala remembered the playful flip her cubhood friend, Tojo, taught her. She decided to use it, and she did it well. She reversed the tackle, and flipped the lion on his back, her teeth bared. Nala won the struggle.

But the lion stopped baring his teeth, his eyes showed confusing, and he relaxed his muscles. What came from his mouth surprised her even more. "Nala?" the lion asked, but in confusion. Nala stopped baring her teeth as well, and got off the lion, not sure what to think of him knowing her name.

"Is it really you?" asked the lion.

Nala tilted her head, looking over the lion. " Who are you?" She asked, as a response to his question.

The lion smiled, and replied. "It's me, Simba."

Nala took a closer look, and couldn't believe her furry ears, or her eyes. "Simba?" She asked, making sure that is what he said in the first place. The lion nodded, while still smiling. So many emotions came back, for she could see it in his eyes. It was him! Nala and Simba exclaimed with joy, lightly butting heads, as a long time no see, hello, and they often stumbled upon their words.

"How did you...Where did you come from?" Nala asked, very happy to see her once thought to be dead cubhood friend. The meerkat that sat on the warthog's back, had his mouth open, confused as well.

Simba then looked to the meerkat. "Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend."

"Friend?" asked the confused meerkat.

"Yeah." replied Simba to Timon. Simba then looked toward the warthog who was still trying to catch his breath, from being chased by Nala. "Hey, Pumbaa, come over here." Finished Simba. Pumbaa the warthog got free from the tree trunk, and walked over to them. "Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala." Simba said, introducing them to each other.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." said Pumbaa.

"The pleasure is all mine." Nala replied. She thought the meerkat and warthog were a bit odd, but they were friends to Simba, so they shouldn't be too bad. "How do you do..." Timon began, but then was trying to get some clarity of the situation. "Whoa, whoa! Time out! Let me get this straight. You know her. She knows you." Timon said, motioning to Simba and Nala. "But she wants to eat him, and everybody's okay with with? Did I miss something?" Timon finished.

Simba lowered his head to the meerkat. "Relax, Timon." Simba said, while Timon looked at him, panting lightly, over reacting a bit. Nala then decided to speak. "Wait till everyone finds out you've been here all this time." She said to Simba. "And your mother, what will she think?" Nala continued, and Simba's expression saddened a bit. Timon and Pumbaa watched as the two reunited friends talked.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." Said Simba.

"Of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead." Nala replied to him.

"They do?" Simba asked.

Nala's expression saddened as well. "Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede."

Simba's face displayed worry, and fear of her possibly knowing the truth. "He did? What else did he tell you?" Simba asked, trying to see if she knew.

Nala smiled lightly. "What else matters?" She began, and her voice became hopeful with her next words. "And that means, you're the king."

Timon felt it was time to chime in. " King?" Timon scoffed. Lady, have you got your lions crossed." Timon said while lightly resting against Simba's paw. Pumbaa looked at Simba in awe. "King? Your Majesty, I gravel at your feet." Pumbaa said, while he kneels down, and repeatedly kisses Simba's paw.

Simba moved his paw away from Pumbaa and was annoyed. "Stop it." He said to Pumbaa. Timon walked to the warthog and said: "It's not gravel, it's grovel. And don't, he's not the king. Are you?" Timon finished, while looking to Simba. "No." Replied Simba.

Nala couldn't believe he said that. "Simba!"

Simba looked to her, lightly agitated. "No. I'm not the king. Maybe I was going to be. But that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight. You're the king. And never told us?" Asked Timon. "Look, I'm still the same guy." Retorted Simba.

Timon smiled. "But with power." added the meerkat.

Nala lowered her head, to be almost eye level with Timon, and she asked calmly, with a cute smile: "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?"

Timon walked to Pumbaa and lightly tapped the warthog's snout. "Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us, right Simba?" Timon asked, and Nala looked up at Simba, raising her head, wondering what he would say.

"Mmm...Maybe you'd better go." Said Simba.

Timon's jaw hung down in disbelief. "It starts. You think you know a guy."

Timon and Pumbaa walked off, and secretly watched the two friends.

"Timon and Pumbaa, you learn to love 'em." Said Simba, smiling warmly, then looks to Nala. Simba then frowns. Nala walked away a few inches from Simba, her eyes half closed, and a frown on her muzzle.

"What? What is it?" Simba asked, with concern, walking toward her, and she turn her head, as if she was hiding her sadness from him. Nala whispers, but not to quiet, and looks to Simba. "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." She looked down, and frowned with great sadness, and concludes with: "What it means to me." Simba gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, It's okay." Simba said, trying to cheer her up. Nala leans in, placing her head under his chin, and his eyes widen, unexpected by this, but smiles. While she did this, she said: "I've really missed you."

Simba nuzzles her face, and she nuzzles back, ever so gently. Nala felt happy. Happy to have him there, with her, close to her. She hasn't been so happy in a long time. "I've missed you, too." Simba replied.

Nala winced and felt a pain in her paw. "Ow!" She looked down, and saw a thorn sticking from her paw. As to how that happened, she wasn't sure. Simba lowered his head, and lightly took out the thorn with his teeth, and spit it out. Nala purred lightly, and nuzzled him again. She stopped nuzzling Simba after a few moments, and got up, circling him once, wanting him to follow her, and so he did.

Nala and Simba arrived near a waterfall, which wasn't to big, and this downward hill, easy enough to climb though, led to where the water fell too. The two of them climbed slowly down. At the bottom, was the lake, and a few rocks in the lake, big enough for them to walk on, and so they did.

Nala smiled lightly at him, as they crossed the lake, and she head further from him, and stopped to get a drink. She kneeled down, lapping at the water, while thinking to her self. "He's holding back. He's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king, I know he is. The king I see inside."

Nala looked up at Simba, water dripping lightly from her chin, and he smiled. She tilted her head, as he walked toward her, then past her. She looked at where he was going, and was surprised. He grabbed a vine with his teeth, and swung toward the lake. Nala couldn't believe it. Simba let go of the vine, and dropped in the water. After a few seconds, Simba didn't surface, and Nala looked closely to the water, trying to see if she could see if he was alright.

Simba surfaced, and gently grabbed her, dragging her into the lake. Nala closed her eyes, as she hit the water. She surfaced as fast she could, and gasped. She never did like going in the water. Her fur all wet. She climbed out, and noticed Simba next to her. His fur all wet, and his mane covering his entire face, but his muzzle. He was smiling, being a silly lion.

She put her paw on him, and pushed him back in the water, playfully, while smirking. Nala purred, and ran as he got out of the water again, and they chased each other, as they once did as cubs. In an open field, the sun dried their fur quickly, and Nala continued to run from Simba, laughing. Having fun. Something she didn't have in a long time.

The sun painted the sky beautiful colors, as it slowly set. In the field, Nala scared a few white birds, and they flew away. As their playful romp continued, night has arrived, and they went deeper into the forest. Nala turned around, and got on her hind legs, lifting her body, and playfully pawing at him. Simba does the same, and she falls forward, Simba catchers her, and it's as if the two are hugging. Smiles on both of their maws, as Nala moves backward, and she feels one of her paws pressing against a thick vine.

She exclaimed lightly, and fell backwards, down a hill, bringing Simba down with her. The two of them rolled down the hill. The grass making the rolling down less painful. Nala reached the bottom first, and Simba lands on her. His chest resting upon hers. Simba smiles lightly, with his eyes closed, looking away from her.

Nala reaches her paw up to Simba's face, and leans in, licking slowly at his cheek, and smiling warmly, after doing so. Simba opens his eyes, surprised, and looks down at her. She lets go of his cheek, and smiles with love and seductively at him. Simba smiles soon after, nuzzling her nose, and she returns the nuzzle. During this moment, Nala thought: "And if he feels the love tonight...In the way I do...It's enough for this restless wanderer—just to be with him."

An hour has passed, and Simba and Nala are walking on a very large fallen log, ridden with moss, and grass. "Isn't this a great place?" Simba asked.

"It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive, all this time. Why didn't you come back?"

"Well, I just needed to get out on my own, live my own life." Simba retorted while climbing on a few hanging vines, and he lied back on them. "And I did, and it's great." Simba finished. Nala walks closer to Simba and says softly: "We've really needed you at home."

Simba looked away. "No one needs me."

Nala narrowed her eye brows, and sighed softly. "Yes. We do. You're the king."

"Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Scar is."

Nala lifted her body lightly, and rested her front body on the vines, the same ones Simba is on. "Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands."

Simba leaned forward lightly, shocked by the news. "What?"

Nala looked down, in light anger. "Everything's destroyed. There's no food, no water. Zira had Tojo...Killed...The pride has been divided. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve."

"I can't go back." Simba replied after a few seconds.

Nala couldn't believe this, she needed to figure out why he is like this. "Why?"

Simba gets off the vines and turns his back, not facing her. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" She replied a bit loudly.

Simba turned to look at her. "No. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

Nala scrunched up her face, a little, and tilted her head lightly. "What?"

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I've learned out here. Sometimes bad things happen..."

"Simba..."

"And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

Simba was now walking on the log, and Nala jumped off, walking near him. "Because it's your responsibility." Nala told him, firmly. Simba looked down at her.

"Well, what about you? You left." Simba said.

"I left to find help, and I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

Simba lightly rolled his eyes. "Sorry." He said, although didn't sound very convincing.

Nala hated the way he was acting, it was starting to annoy her, and how selfish he could be. "What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember."

Simba looked down at her again. "You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

Nala shook her head. "No. just disappointed."

Simba jumped off the log, and walked off, saying bitterly: "You know, you're starting to sound like my father."

Nala turned to see him walking off. "Good. At least one of us does."

Simba stopped in his tracks and turned around, anger in his eyes. "Listen. You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through." Simba said, while turning around, leaving again.

"I would if you'd just tell me." Nala replied, softly, and with sympathy.

"Forget it!" Simba replied.

Nala growled lightly and responded, while looking away. "Fine!"

Simba disappeared in the brush, and Nala was just so frustrated with him, she almost felt like breaking down. She decided to just cry, and not hold it in. All of what has happened, not just with Simba, but with the events back home. She knew to let it out, and not hold all the emotion in.


	21. Busa, Nala

Meanwhile in the Shadow Lands.

It's been a year since Nala was on her journey, and no one had news if she was alive or not. Her journey back, wouldn't take as long, and a good thing it wouldn't. The gray plains of the Shadow Lands was almost empty, only a select few remained there, mainly a pride of lions. A pride that was divided. The divide didn't cause any trouble, yet, for the final battle for Pride Rock, was certainly looming over all their heads. It was bound to happen, sooner or later. But the wait was almost driving them nuts.

A few miles away from Pride Rock, Sarafina, Adia and Sarabi were with the group that supported the idea that Pride Rock still had a fighting chance to regain it's former legendary, beautiful state. "Why must we wait any longer? Nala hasn't returned. The Pride Lands are dead. Staying here us utterly pointless." Said a lioness.

Sarabi narrowed her brows, and stood up, regally. "Nay, don't start. We can't give up hope on this land. We must remain strong, Nala is going to return."

"You don't know that...Forgive me, Sarabi, but we can't live here anymore, all the cubs have died...We couldn't feed them enough." Said the lioness, sadly, and closed her eyes. Looking away, she sobbed for a few moments.

Sarafina stood up, and looked at the lioness. "That's not true, my son is here, and Zira has Nuka and Vitani." She said. Zira and Sarafina recently gave birth. Zira gave birth to a daughter, and Sarafina to a son. She decided to call him: Mheetu. Mheetu had some similarities to his deceased father, mainly in appearances, though.

Nuka almost looked like Scar, but Nuka's tuft, very soon to be mane was oddly shaped, since he never really cleaned it. Vitani resembled Zira a little, but not by much.

Meanwhile at Pride Rock.

Nuka looked over the land, that his father was meant to look after, but something about being ruler intrigued him so. He turned his attention to his mother, who was already showing signs of being pregnant...Again, but this time, the father was different, and Scar surprisingly didn't seem to care. Scar had high hopes for the next cub to be born, if it was male, he would want that cub to take his place.

Zira didn't like talking about the father of her soon to be born cub, for reasons unknown at the moment. "Mother, I managed to find a few meerkats, I left them at the entrance of the den." said Nuka with personal triumph, hoping to make his mother proud. "I just figured, I could do what I can for this pride, when Scar makes me his successor." Nuka finished. Zira was grooming Vitani, but stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Nuka, but we already talked about this, Scar doesn't want you to succeed him." Zira replied with not much care, and shrugged off her son's desire to replace his father as king. Nuka looked down and frowned, and thought to him self. "I will prove my self worthy, and make you proud mom."

Meanwhile in the Shadow Lands.

Mheetu nestled between his mother's forepaws, after drinking as much milk as he could. Sarafina nuzzled the cub's oh so small nose, and purred to him. She never regretted on being the mate of Mufasa, and Tojo, for they both have given her something to live for. A daughter and son. Sarafina hoped to the gods, that Nala was alright.

Sarabi and Adia were in her company. The three of them stayed together a lot ever since Mufasa's death. Sarafina also never grew jealous of Sarabi. They always been best friends, since cubhood. Sarafina looked up at the two of them.

"I know, Nala. She will return. Do you have faith in me, and my daughter?" She asked. Sarabi and Adia smiled with assurance, and Adia said. "Aye, we do." Their smiles, made her feel all the better.

Meanwhile at the lush forest.

Nala was sitting on a nice grass field, and sighed lightly. Not being able to convince Simba to return, had her question on who she was as a lioness. Wasn't she wise enough to bring him back. She also failed on trying to have that one pride be of some aid. Some princess she was turning out to be, or so she thought.

"If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me? The way I am?" Nala whispered. "Can I trust in my own heart?" She concluded. She smirks lightly, remembering all the wise things Mufasa has taught Simba, for she has listened to those teaching on occasion, and she knew then, realized why she traveled this far, in the first place. She almost forgot. For she, is Nala, Princess of the Pride Lands. Of Pride Rock, and Simba is her king. Her mate.

She stood up, and smirked, with triumph. She had to find Simba, but didn't know where to look. Timon and Pumbaa must know where he is. So she ran as fast as she could to where she saw them resting for the night.

She found them easily enough. The lioness was thankful for that. Nala slowly walked to the sleeping duo. Timon was sleeping on Pumbaa's stomach. She raises her paw and gently nudges Timon.

"Hey. Hey, wake up." Nala whispered.

Timon groaned lightly, opened his eyes, and looked up slowly, to see two large blue eyes staring down at him. He screams and falls off of Pumbaa's stomach, waking up the warthog in the process. The duo scream in terror. Nala was frightened a bit, from their sudden screaming, but she calmed her nerves, then tried to calm them down.

"It's okay! Whoa, whoa! It's okay! It's me!"

Timon and Pumbaa stopped screaming, after realizing it was just Nala. Timon got on the warthog's stomach, to have a better eye level view, with Nala.

"Don't ever do that again. Carnivores! Oy!"

Nala glared at Timon, but ignored his words, her facial expression changed. "Have you guy's seen Simba?"

"I thought he was with you." Retorted Timon.

"He was, but now I can't find him." Nala replied.

Nala, Timon and Pumbaa hear joyous laughter above them, the three of them look up, and see a Mandrill.

"You won't find him here! Ha ha! The king has returned." Said Rafiki.

Nala looked down at Timon and Pumbaa, she smiled with hope and happiness.

"I can't believe it. He's gone back!" Said Nala.

"Gone back? What do you mean?" Timon asked, while he and the others looked up. Rafiki was gone. He vanished. "Hey, what's going on here?" Timon said with confusion.

Nala explained to them, about her cubhood, and some of the events leading up to where she reunited with Simba. But Timon and Pumbaa seemed to have a hard time following. She groaned.

"Oh, don't you get it?! Simba needs us. Now!" She concluded and ran from them, heading to the Pride Lands, to help Simba reclaim the land that once belonged to them. Nala didn't know what the outcome would be, but the final battle for Pride Rock was coming, and she took a short cut, because there was no time to waste. She couldn't wait a year to return, it would take at least two months to return and join Simba, and with her mother: Sarafina.


	22. Queen of Pride Rock

Two months have passed, and still no word or appearance from Nala. Sarabi, Adia and Sarafina feared the worst. They figured Nala was either dead, or still looking for help.

Nuka has gotten older, along with Vitani. Zira was showing signs of giving birth to yet another cub. Having multiple cubs in so little a time, wasn't seen well, by the other lioness. Zira had to reside in the den of Pride Rock, due to her pregnancy.

A mile away from Pride Rock, Sarabi, Sarafina and Adia lied near one of the dried up waterholes, with Mheetu close to his mother.

Adia looked to her sister. "Sarafina, I'm sorry...But we can't wait any longer. We can't depend on Nala anymore." said Adia.

Sarafina held Mheetu close to her furry chest, and she felt numb from the most likely truth, coming from her sister. Sarabi dared not to speak, although, not yet. Sarafina opened her maw to speak.

"I...can't give up on my daughter. She was the only one willing to leave and seek out help, even though her chances of finding any, are very slim. Nala is a strong willed lioness. Never taking 'no' for an answer, she's brave and wise. Like...Mufasa." Sarafina said nothing more, while looking down at Mheetu. Sarabi and Adia, weren't sure of what Sarafina was thinking, it was hard to tell.

Sarabi nuzzled her cub hood friend, as reassurance, because there was nothing left to hold on too. Not even hope. Not anymore.

"I meant no disrespect to Nala." Adia said, with regret in ever saying that they can't rely on her anymore.

Sarafina didn't reply, but nodded, as acknowledging she heard her. This was an awkward moment for the three lioness. As if reading each others minds, Sarabi and Adia got up slowly, in no rush at all, and decided to head back to Pride Rock, with Sarafina wanting to stay away from those Hyenas as much as possible, mainly for Mheetu's sake. When the two lioness finally arrived, Scar stood near the promontory of Pride Rock, and yelled: "Sarabi!" His voice echoed.

Moments before, miles away from Pride Rock; Nala has finally arrived in the Shadow Lands, after her long trek, and seeing how ugly the Pride lands has become. She almost missed being in the jungle where Simba lived in, for so long. She saw Simba, and decided to run a little faster, to get to him quicker. Nala slowed down after getting closer.

"Simba, wait up!" She called out to him. Simba turned to her, a forlorn frown upon his maw. "It's awful, isn't it?" She stated.

"I didn't want to believe you." Simba replied, hating to see his home like this.

"What made you come back?" She asked, while standing right beside him.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me, and I've got the bump to prove it." Began simba, motioning to his head. "Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" He concluded.

"I will." Nala said, softly, but seriously. Simba looked back at her.

"It's going to be dangerous." Said Simba.

Nala smirked, and said jokingly, repeating what Simba said right before the hyenas tried to eat them, when they were cubs. "Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha!"

Nala and Simba looked behind them as they heard Timon's voice. Timon and Pumbaa were there.

"I see nothing funny about this" Said the meerkat.

"Timon! Pumbaa! What are you doing here?" Asked Simba.

Pumbaa bowed and replied: "At your service, my liege."

Timon observed what was once known as the Pride Lands, and shook his head once, couldn't believe this is what Simba and Nala wanted to take back from Scar.

"We're going to fight your uncle for this?" Timon asked.

"Yes, Timon. This is my home." Simba replied happily, looking back at his lands as if it has never changed.

"Oh. Talk about your fixer-upper! Well, Simba, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end." Timon said kindly, and Simba smiled warmly down at his friend, then the four of them looked out toward the Shadow Lands. They had to sneak in, with out the hyena's noticing them, and the fight for Pride Rock, was about to begin.

Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa snuck in easily, seeing as the hyenas were all chubby from eating most of the food, and not doing much, and another group of hyena, were lean, and fit for battle. Simba went over a plan with Timon to distract the hyenas. The meerkat wasn't very fond of it, but of course, Pumbaa said he would help be the distraction. They needed a distraction to get past the hyenas, and Simba needed to find his uncle.

The distraction worked, and Nala and Simba lowered their bodies, as if hunting, and almost crawled on their bellies to get there. Simba told Nala to rally the other lioness, at least the ones that were on their side. She nodded, and they went their separate ways.

Nala found the other lioness, the one that were on her side. Thankfully. Nala winced lightly as Scar called out to Sarabi, his voice echoed. Nala waited until Sarabi left, which she did, right away. Nala then purred, getting Adia's attention. Adia's ears twitched, and she turned, seeing Nala. A wave of hope washed through Adia and the other lioness. Nala walked closer to them. First Nala asked about her mother, and was told about Mheetu, her little cub brother, and understood why Sarafina wasn't here.

"I came with help. Simba." Nala said, smiling. The lioness were confused, but Nala assured them, to not ask any questions, and to believe her. They did, and soon began to hear Sarabi talk to Scar.

"Sarabi!" Scar yelled, his voice echoing. Sarabi sighed and started walking to Pride Rock, she saw two rows of Hyenas, and she had to walk in the middle of them. As she climbed up Pride Rock, the hyenas snapped at her ankles, knowing full well she wouldn't do anything about it. She stood up tall, and regal, not letting them phase her in the slightest. She finally approached Scar.

"Yes, Scar?" She asked halfheartedly.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." Scar asked, walking back and forth, a few times.

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on." Sarabi replied.

"No, you're just not looking hard enough." He replied, anger creeping in his tone.

Sarabi looked to him. "It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice." Sarabi stopped, for she knew it was true, of what she was about to say. She and the others couldn't wait any longer for Nala. But Sarabi didn't know Nala has returned.

"We must leave Pride Rock." Sarabi concluded.

Scar glares at her. "We're not going anywhere."

Sarabi pinned her ears back, and felt angry. This was the last straw. "Then you've sentenced us to death!" She said, firmly and loudly.

Scar turned his back on her, holding his head high, thinking of him self, as all important. "I am the King. I can do whatever I want." He replied, his hubris, certainly talking, eyes closed.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was..." Sarabi began, but Scar's eyes opened, full of anger, in the mention of his brother, and clear truth about him, he swung his paw, striking Sarabi across the maw, hard enough to have her fly sideways, and land on her side. "I'm ten times, the king Mufasa was!" Scar roared, while hitting the queen. A clap of thunder, and a roar joined it's booming voice. Simba runs to his mother, going to her aid.

"Mufasa? No. You're dead." Said Scar in confusion, and fear.

Simba gently nudged her neck, and she groaned, opening her eyes, and looking up, seeing a lion that greatly resembles her deceased mate.

"Mufasa?" She asked weakly, hope and need in her voice.

Simba shook his head. "No, it's me."

Sarabi then realized it was her son! "Simba! You're alive? How can that be?" She asked, wanting to know where he has been all this time.

"It doesn't matter. I'm home." He replied softly, and nuzzled her, almost as if he were a cub again. And Sarabi smiled, missing her son ever so much. Simba missed being near her side as well. He missed her dearly.

Meanwhile Nala walked toward Pride rock, with the other lioness's, and they could over hear Scar talking with Simba.

They noticed Sarabi on the ground, and ran to her, nuzzling her gently, hoping she was alright, and Simba inched closer to Scar.

"They think I'm king." Scar told Simba, while pointing to the hyenas.

"Well we don't. Simba's the rightful king." Nala said firmly.

Simba had Scar cornered. "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight." Was Simba's ultimatum to his uncle.

Scar got off his rump, and walked past Simba, with a crooked grin upon his maw. "Oh. Must this all end in violence. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" Scar asked.

"That's not going to work, Scar. I've put it behind me." Simba replied, daring not go down that path again.

Scar walked toward Sarabi, Adia, Nala and the other lioness's direction, looking at them. "But what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" Scar replied.

Nala and the others were confused now. "Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked.

Scar then turned his attention off the lioness, and slowly began to circle Simba. "Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death." Scar growled lightly, at the end of his words.

Nala and the other lioness stopped looking at Scar, then at Simba. They didn't like where this conversation was going. Simba shook once, although it was almost impossible to tell. He stepped forward, and reluctantly replied with: "I am."

Nala and the others couldn't believe it...Simba...The reason Mufasa was killed? Sarabi walked up to her son, and spoke, great sorrow in her voice. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Simba looked down, not being able to look into his mother's eyes. "It's true." Simba replied ruefully.

Scar stopped walking in his tracks, and looked Simba straight in the eyes.

"You see? He admits it! Murderer!" Scar said with disdain for his nephew.

"No! It was an accident." Simba said, trying to defend him self.

Nala and the others were trying to put together, as to how Simba could of conceived this plan to rid of his father, while Scar and the hyenas were cornering Simba, having him walk backwards unto the promontory, making sure he had no way of escape. Nala couldn't hear what Scar yelled, at Simba, because she was too busy trying to figure out what truly happened.

But as soon Scar yelled, it startled Simba, and Simba fell off the promontory, hanging on with dear life.

"Simba!" Nala yelled out for him. For his safety, she finally came to her senses. A bolt of lightning struck the lower part of Pride Rock, causing the dried up grass to catch fire. Nala and the others must not of seen the rolling in dark clouds. Scar swiftly dug his claws into Simba's fore legs, and had his head lowered, he must have been whispering to Simba.

Simba then roared, while using adrenaline from what he just learned, tackling his uncle, and placing his paw on the dark maned lion."NO! Murderer!" Roared Simba.

"No, Simba, please." Scar pleaded, like a coward.

Simba looked deep in his uncle's eyes, with pain, and anger. How could he kill his brother? Simba's father. How could one kill a family member?

"Tell them the truth!" Simba ordered his uncle.

Nala growled, unsheathing her claws, along with the rest of the lioness, who were on Sarabi's side, ultimately Simba's side.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold..." Scar began, but Simba wouldn't take this from him. He placed his paw upon his uncles throat, and choked him, Scar gagged, eyes widened from such sudden aggression from his nephew.

"All right." Scar gagged again.

Scar must of whispered again because Simba said: "So they can hear you." Simba hissed.

"I killed Mufasa!" Scar said, finally revealing the truth to the entire pride. The lioness who were on Simba's side, took action right away. The battle for Pride Rock, finally begun. Hyena yelps, lion growls, and the crackling of the fire, rising immensely. Nala roared and started to use her hunting skills, to snare and kill any hyena she could get her paws on. Adia joined in of course, attacking an unfortunate hyena.

Complete utter chaos. Blood spilled, painful yelps and screams, coming from anyone who slipped into the raging inferno below them. Sarabi ran into the den, finding the part of the den where Zira was residing in, she already has given birth to a cub. The cub had a darker fur color then Scar of course, and closely resembled his father.

"Zira...Cover your cub's ears...I...I know you are no longer on my side, but please, for your cub's sake!" Sarabi pleaded. Zira looked up, and had anger in her eyes, anger that clouded her mind. Seeing this in Zira, pained Sarabi greatly.

"No! Let them...let them hear the onslaught that you have brought upon this land!" Zira hissed. Zira roared and lunged at Sarabi, but unsuccessfully, due to her just giving birth to her male cub. Sarabi duck her head easily enough, and had no time to argue. She had to help the others, and quickly ran back out, to join the fight.

"My little Kovu..." Whispered Zira.

Meanwhile outside of the den. The flames grew even more so, the heat almost unbearable to the lioness and hyena. Adia was fighting one of her pride members, she hated that they had to be divided, but things change, and sometimes for the worst. Adia had the upper paw, she could win the fight against her once to be pride member, but frowned, deciding not to strike the final blow. And the lioness, Adia refused to kill, roared and lunged at her.

Nala on the other side of Pride Rock noticed the hyenas were being distracted by Timon and Pumbaa. The rocky floor beneath the hyenas collapsed, much to Nala's surprise, it seems that Timon has recruited two other meerkats, one a bit chubby, and the other with gray fur. Nala could hear the Hyena screaming echo, as they neared the fire, but the three hyenas who terrorized her, when she was a cub, missed the fire.

Nala then heard roaring on the top of Pride Rock. It was Scar and Simba. She displayed a very worried look, as it seemed Simba would lose, as he was struck by Scar, and Simba landed on his back. It was hard to see that high, but Nala was sure, that Simba used part of the playful flip she was taught by Tojo, and used it to fling Scar off Pride Rock. He hit some protrusions of Pride Rock, and finally hit the bottom, but she saw him get up lightly.

The three hyenas left, licked their maws, and inched closer to Scar. Nala looked away, knowing full well, what happened. Thus, the death of Scar, meant that they won the fight for Pride Rock. And Simba had more lioness on his side, then Scar and Zira did. The lioness on Scar's side, retreated, but stayed close to Pride Rock, trying their best to still avoid the flames.

Then something started to happen...It started to Rain! After so long. It was raining! It started to rain hard enough that it put out the fire, blazing over, and on Pride Rock. The lioness's fur soaked, and they took it in, with welcome paws. They even nuzzled the rain, enjoying it so much. Some even drank the falling rain.

Nala and Sarabi stood near the steps that lead to the den, and noticed that Zira did her best to leave the den, with Nuka and Vitani, and Kovu hanging by the scruff of his neck, by Zira's teeth. She glared at Sarabi, even Nala, but joined her comrades, that retreated.

Nala then looked back, and saw Simba walking down the steps, limping a bit, but he would be just fine. She gently head butted Simba, as a warm greeting, and Simba did the same to his mother, right after. But the nuzzling had to wait, as Rafiki was there, and with out haste, summoned Simba over to him.

On his way to Rafiki, Simba thanked Timon and Pumbaa for helping him, and then finally approached Rafiki. Simba hugged Rafiki, with one fore paw, and Rafiki smiled. Patting Simba's back lightly. "It is time." Rafiki told Simba.

The old baboon then looked to Nala, motioning for her to follow Simba, for with out her, and her help, Simba would not be king. Nala took a deep breath and nodded. This was it, she was about to take her place, as Queen. She walked up the steps, as regally as possible. And then stood behind Simba. Simba walked up first, slowly, and she did the same. Simba had his head down, nervous. The rain pouring over them.

Simba and Nala stood at the end of the promontory, Simba looked up to the sky, Nala soon did the same, and saw that the clouds parted. Revealing the actual sky, for the first time in the Pride Lands. The rain was beginning to wash away Scar's reign, and bring in new ruler's. Simba let out a mighty roar, then Nala followed suit. Reclaiming their land, at long last.

The lioness who stood by their side, soon roared along with them. Zira and the others who joined Scar, saw this as a time to leave, and so they did.

Months have passed and the Pride Lands finally received their rightful name. Grass grew back, water was available, and all the herd returned, after learning that Simba was alive, and took back his kingdom. Nala was in the den, she showed clear signs of being pregnant, and she was resting peacefully. Nala had a paw on her slightly bulgy belly, and caressed it lightly.

"My sweet little cub. I can't wait to show you this land, and teach you about the great Circle of Life." Nala whispered, as if her cub could hear. Somehow she knew that her cub knew what she meant, because it kicked lightly, and she felt over joyed, yet nervous. Hoping to raise this cub, to the best of her abilities.

With Rafiki's help, they could figure out the gender of the cub. The cub was male, and Simba and Nala already decided a name for him. Kopa. Nala looked out the den, and recalled all the events in her life, so far. Those months ago, when they reclaimed the Pride Lands. But of course, with no sacrifice, their can be no victory.

Adia didn't make it. That made Sarafina depressed for days, but Sarabi offered Sarafina to join her on leaving the Pride Lands. And so, Sarafina took Mheetu with her and Sarabi, and they left the Pride Lands. Sarabi felt that Nala and Simba could take much care for the Pride Lands, with out her help.

Nala then returned her gaze to her furry belly, and purred happily. Kopa, her son was next in line to be king...The Circle of Life continued with his birth...His birth was a very welcomed one, by all the animals of the Pride Lands. They cheered, and bowed to their future king. And a new chapter in Simba and Nala's life, was about to begin.


End file.
